<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMDHPCOLIASTORYARCH by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081520">DMDHPCOLIASTORYARCH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN'>MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Housepets!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AFTER HEARING FROM TK HE PEANUT AND FIDO DECIDE TO THROW AN ANIME/TOKUSATSU PARTY HOWEVER AFTER PEANUT WAKES UP FROM A NIGHTMARE THINGS GO BAD THINS GET WORDE WHEN THIER RIVALS SHOWUP LATER THEY GET THIER RANGER POWERS BACK AS WELL NEW RIVALRIES WITH THIER LOVE RIVAL'S WITH SUPER SENTAI'S MAIN COMPUTATION KAMEN RIDER CAT'S THINGS GET REALLY SERIOUS WHEN A OLD FACE RETUNSDISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING HOUSEPETS BELONGS TO RICK GRIFFIN www.housepetscomic.com/comic/2…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peanut Butter Sandwich/Grape Jelly Sandwich/Maxwell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE CALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MAIN CAST HEROES TODD HABERKORN AS PEANUT THE BLUE MMPR<br/>
SILVERWILD FORCE RANGER<br/>
TODD HABERKORN AS FIDO THE WHITE RANGER/RED WILDFORCE RANGER<br/>
LARA JILL MILLER AS SABRINA D'ANGELO THE PINK RANGER<br/>
SARAH NANCHENNY AS GRAPE<br/>
THE VIOLET DINO CHARGE /YELLOW EAGLERANGER'S<br/>
JERMY SHADA AS BINO KARISHAD&amp;KEVIN FINN'S VOICE BINO TIME FORCE RED KARISHAD OVER DRIVE SILVER KEVIN BLUE SPD RANGER HADEN WALTCH AS BIGGLESTAR AKA THE GIRL  BIGGLESWORTH  TIME FORCE PINK<br/>
ADAM MCARTHUR AS MARVIN ALBERT  JASON RITTER AS TIGER ALBERT-FOX LINDBERG&amp; FIDDLER<br/>
KRISTEN SCHALL AS KEYBOARD PINK GALAXY RANGER<br/>
RIDER STRONG AS LESTER&amp;SGTRALPH SGT RALPH SPD RED MATT LANTER AS OFFICER MUNGOBORIS&amp;SATAU FLAH THOMPSON'S VOICE<br/>
VILLAIN&amp;RIVALS GREGG CIP AS MAX WILL FRIEDLE AS AS JATA-PETE THE GRIFFINJOEL/KING&amp;KEENE MILTON JATA THE EVIL GREEN RANGER STEVEN JAY BLUME AS DALLAS JP'S VOICE &amp;JEFF FLAMEDRAMON'S VOICE RIDER STRONG AS  LESTER  GREY GRIFFIN AS DUTCHES AZULA'S VOICE MATT LANTER AS BORIS-MUNGU&amp;SATAU FLASH'S VOICE OMAR MILLER AS STEWARD<br/>
ALIES/FAMILIES HUMAN'S<br/>
MICHAEL C HALL AS EARL/LORDBAHUMUT MATT HIL AS RYANBYRON/GREATKETSUNI KERO'S VOICE<br/>
KEITH SILVERSTEIN AS JAKE<br/>
LOGAN MILLER AS PTAH/RES RED RANGER<br/>
CHAPTER 1 THE CALL PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
I WAS UP ALL NIGHT SWEEPING GETTING READY FOR THE BIG DAY IT WAS 1:00 WHEN I FINNALY WENT TO SLEEP I WAS TOO TIRED TO WALK UPSTAIRS SO I SLEPT ON THE COUCH GRAPE AND MY DAD CAME FROM UPSTAIRS WITH BLANKETS<br/>
GRAPE'S P.O.V. DADCANISLEEPWITHPEANUTONIGHT?"<br/>
SUREGRAPEI'LLGOGETYOURBLANKET"<br/>
HE SAID GOING BACK UPSTAIRS TO GET MY BLANKET A FEW MINUTES LATER HE WALKED BACK DOWN THE STAIRS<br/>
DADCANISLEEP DOWNSTAIRS  WITH PEANUTONIGHT?"<br/>
SURE I'LLGOGETYOURBLANKET"<br/>
HE SAID GOING BACK UPSTAIRS TO GET MY BLANKET A FEW MINUTES LATER HE WALKED BACK DOWN THE STAIRS<br/>
HOLDING MY BLANKET ILOVEYOUDAD" I CALLED AFTER HIM HE TURNED AROUND AND SMILED AT ME LOVE YOUTOOGRAPE HE SAID BEFORE WALKING BACK UP THE STEPS TURNING OFF THE LIGHTS BEHIND HIM<br/>
I SNUGGLED UP AGAINST HIM AND WENT TO SLEEP PURRING SOFTLY THE NEXT DAY WE GOT UP AT 6:15<br/>
PEANUT WOKE UP FIRST AND RUBBED HIS GROGGY EYES AND KICKED OFF HIS BLANKET OHIYOPIINATSUSAN"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
GOOD MORNING PEANUT"<br/>
I SAID SMILING WARMLY<br/>
GURĒPUSANKOKODEANATAWANANI?"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
GRAPE WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?"<br/>
HE ASKED YEESH NO NEED TO WAKE UP MOM AND DAD"<br/>
SORRY WAIT DID YOU SLEEP DOWN HERE?"<br/>
HE ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
I NODDED MY HEAD YES<br/>
IDIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE LONELY"<br/>
I SAID BLUSHING ARIGATOU HE SAID  BLUSHING WE JUMPED DOWN AND HEADED TO THE KITCHEN PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE PARTY"<br/>
I SAID WAGGING MY TAIL HAPPILY YEAHMETOO"<br/>
GRAPE SAID WALKING OVER TO THE FRIDGE TAKING OUT  THE MILK<br/>
I GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO THE CUBBERED TO GET SOME CEREAL  FOR US<br/>
WHEN MOM AND DAD CAME  DOWN THE STAIRS OHAYOKAASAN" OHAYOKAASAN"<br/>
WE BOTH SAID GOODMORNINGPEANUT" GOODMORNINGGRAPE" THEY BOTH SAID SOYOUGUY'SREADYFORTHEPARTY?"<br/>
MOM ASKED HAI"<br/>
I SAID SMILING OH REALLYSOYOUDID'NTFORGETANYTHING?" DAD ASKED ARM'S CROSSED YEPINFACTWEGOTACHECKLIST"<br/>
I SAID TAKING IT OUT OKSNACKS?" CHECK" GRAPE SAID SODA?" CHECK" COUSTOUMES?" CHEA"<br/>
DAD STARED AT ME SUSPICIOUSLY CROSSING HIS ARM'S<br/>
DECARATIONS?"<br/>
DOYOUMEANWRIGHTENORHANDEDOUT?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED BOTH I SAID WRITINGYES"<br/>
HANNDED OUT NO"<br/>
OKAY SO WE DID FORGETTWOTHING'S"<br/>
I SAID POURING THE CEREAL INTO MY BOWL EMBARRASSED<br/>
LATER AFTER BREAKFAST GRAPE WAS ON THE PHONE CALLING MAXIE<br/>
BUT HIS DAD AWNSERED THE PHONE INSTEAD<br/>
HELLO?"<br/>
HEY JEFF IS MAX THERE?"<br/>
ONLYONDAYSSUNDAY-MONDAY"<br/>
HE JOKED<br/>
SOWHAT'SUP?"<br/>
WENEEDHELPHANDDINGOUTTHEINVATIONS"<br/>
SURE WE'D BE HAPPY TO"<br/>
MAX SAID TAKING THE PHONE FROM HIM<br/>
GREATSEEYOUINAFEW....."<br/>
SHE WAS INTERRUPTED BY THE DOOR I'LL GET IT" ISAID WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR JEFF BINO AND MAX WAS THERE MORNINGJEFFBINO.......MAXIE"<br/>
HELLOTOYOUTOO"<br/>
HE SAID GRINNING MOCKINGLY AT ME<br/>
SIGHWONTYOUCOMEIN?"<br/>
I SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR THEM<br/>
GOODBOY"<br/>
HE SAID PATTING ME ON THE HEAD MOCKINGLY GRINNING  SOWHOISINVITEDTOTHEPARTY?"<br/>
JEFF ASKED TRYING TO CALM THINGS DOWN BETWEEN US<br/>
FIDOBINOSABRINAKINGMARVINTIGER" ZACHTHEBIGGLESWORTHFIDDLER&amp;KEYS" TAROTKARISHADYOUANDMAXRES" KEENETHEMILTONFERRETS" THEK-9POLICEDOGSWELLMOSTTHATSALL"<br/>
WHATABOUTDALLASJOEYANDLESTER?"<br/>
MY DAD ASKED<br/>
NO NOT THOSE BUTTWADS"<br/>
I SAID SHAKING MY HEAD NO GASPPEANUTBUTTERSANDWITCH"<br/>
SHE SAID PUTTING HER HAND'S ON HER HIP'S CHILLMOMTHATMEANSIDIOT" BUTWHYNOT?"<br/>
MY DAD ASKED BECAUSETHEIRTOTALJERKWADS" LAUGHINGATMEFLIRTINGWITHGRAPE" MAKINGFUNOFMYPAPPERBAGHATS" ESPECIALLYTHATLOSEROTAKUDALLAS" HEWASLIKECAN'TCOSPLAYONYOUR?"<br/>
I ASKED IMITATING HIS VOICE<br/>
ATLEAST I HAVE HEADGEAR"<br/>
I HATE HIM IHATE HIM I HATE HIM IHATE HIM"<br/>
I SAID CLEANCHING MY FISTS IN ANGER MY FACE TURRNING RED WELLI 'M SURE HE IS VERY SORRY"<br/>
MY MOM SAID THEYSTILLARE'NTINVITED" IMUMMBLED ARM'S CROSSED<br/>
AT THAT MOMENT THERE WAS ANOTHER KNOCK ON THE DOOR<br/>
THIS TIME IT WAS FIDO SABRINA TAROT AND HIS DAD<br/>
HEYGUYSCOMEONIN"<br/>
I SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR THEM SOISTHATALL?" GRAPE ASKED HMMNOTYET"<br/>
WESTILLNEEDFOXFIDDLER&amp;KEYBOARD"<br/>
ANDBIGGLESWORTH" WHICHONE'S?"  MOM ASKED THEONE'SISAWONMYDATEWITHMAX"<br/>
GRAPE'S P.O.V.<br/>
THEDAYSHECAMEINTOPEANUT'SLIFE"<br/>
I SAID UNDER MY BREATH SO NOBODY COULD HEAR WHAT I SAID<br/>
LUCKILY NOBODY DID<br/>
THAT'S WHEN THERE WAS ANOTHER KNOCK ON THE DOOR THEN THERE WAS A LOUD CRASH A DOG THE SIZE OF SATAU WAS AT THE DOOR OR WHERE IT WAS NOBODY EXPECTED WHAT CAME NEXT GOOD MORNINGSIR" HE SAID FLASHING HISBAGE AT MY DAD MYNAMESOFFICERMUNGOOFTHEUHOH"<br/>
HE SAID EYES SHRINKING AS PEANUT AMED A FLYING SIDEKICK RIGHT AT HIS FACE KNOCKING HIM DOWN<br/>
PEANUT'S P.O.V. WHATDOYOUWANT?"<br/>
I ASKED GRITTING MY TEETH IN ANGER SLAMMING MY FOOT DOWN ON HIS FACE OFFICERBILLTOLDMEABOUTYOURPARTY"<br/>
SOYOURPARENTSAKEDMETOCOMEOVER" HE SAID WITH MY FOOT STILL OVER HIS FACE SLAMMING IT INTO IT YOUMEANAFTERWHATYOUDIDATTAROT'S" IMSORRYSASHAWASOURMAINSUSSPECT" IDONTCARENOWARRENTNOENTRY"<br/>
I SAID SLAMMING MY FOOT ON HIS FACE<br/>
YOU ALREADY DID THAT" I KNOW" MAX WAS DRESSED IN HIS NINJA GARB<br/>
WAIT LET ME GET A VIDEO OF THIS"<br/>
MAX SAID TAKING OUT HIS PHONE GOING TO THE MAKE VIDEO FREE APP<br/>
ON HIS PHONE HE HELD IT UP IN FRONT OF US<br/>
OK GO"<br/>
HE SAID GIVING ME THE THUMBS UP<br/>
OFCOURSE" NOWARRENTNOENTRYNOWARRENT" PLEASEJUSTLETMEHELP"<br/>
I LOOKED OVER AT MY MOM AND DAD<br/>
VERYWELL" I SAID LEFTING MY FOOT FROM HIS FACE EYES SQUNINTED BUTIFYOULAYONEPAWONHERBOOKS" GO.GOTITSIR" GOOD"<br/>
I SAID REMOVING MY FOOT FROM HIS FACE YOUCANBESECURITY"<br/>
THAKYOUIWON'TLETYOUDOWNSIR"<br/>
HE SAID WAGGING HIS TAIL SALUTTING<br/>
MYAPOLOGIESOFFICERUMDOIKNOWYOU?"<br/>
DAD ASKED SCANNING HIM<br/>
MYNAMEISOFFICERMUNGOK9-POLICE?"<br/>
HE SAID OFFERING HIS HAND TO SHAKE WELLYOUCERTAINLYPOLITE" MY MOM SAID THANKYOUMA'AM" HE SAID SMILING WAITDOYOUWATCHANIME?"<br/>
I ASKED SKEPTICALLY OFCOURSEILOVEANIMEESPPECIALYDBZ" BUTMYALLTIMEFAVEISSAILORMOON"<br/>
MAX STARTED TO LAUGH WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"<br/>
WE ALL TURNED AROUND TO SEE KING BILL FOX JERRY MARVIN TIGRR ZACH 3OF HIS KIDS AND BAILEY STANDING AT THE DOIR NANISHINIKAKITANO?"<br/>
I ASKED SCOOTING BACK SORRYDIDWEMISSTHEPARTY?" THATMEAN'SWHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?"<br/>
GRAPE TRANSLATED WELLIHEARDYOUWEREHAVINGAPARTY" YOU'RENOTWELCOMEHEREGETOUT"  WHATBUTPEANUT"<br/>
SHE SAID STEPPING FORWARD ISAIDGETOUTANDNEVERCOMEBACK"<br/>
YOUAREKICKEDOUTOFIMAGINAOTORS"<br/>
WELLWEBETTERHEADHOMEBAILEY" NOTYOUJUSTBAILEY"<br/>
I SAID POINTING AT HER  IUNDERSTANDPEANUTLET'SGOBAILEY"<br/>
BILL SAID ESCORTING HER OUT CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM<br/>
PHEW"<br/>
I SAID EXHAILING HEAVILY  FALLING ONTO THE COUCH<br/>
THAT WAS CLOSE"<br/>
DIDIMENTIONIMALICINEDTHEROPYDOG?"<br/>
MUNGO ASKED IT'STRUEHEIS" FOX SAID CANISTAYTOO?"<br/>
OFCOURSE" UHPEANUTAREYOUALRIGHT?" GRAPE ASKED YESOFCOURSEIMALRIGHT"<br/>
I SAID PETTING MUNGO SOSHELLWEGETGOING?"<br/>
JEFF ASKED HURRYING US OUTSIDE THE DOOR<br/>
COMEON PEANUT" GRAPE SAID<br/>
GRABBING ME BY MY HAND LUCKILY THAT SNAPPED ME OUT OF IT<br/>
HEYPEANUTRACEYOUTOTHECAR" WINNERGET'STOSITBYGRAPE" ONTHEWAYTHEREBACKORBOTH?"<br/>
BOTH" MAX SAID YOUR'REON" ONYOURMARKGETSETGO" KING SAID ME AND MAX RAN OUT THE DOOR AS FAST AS WE COULD GETTING EXUSTED DOG?"<br/>
HE ASKED TEASINGLY IIEAREYOU?"<br/>
I ASKED BACK NOPE" HE SAID SHAKING HIS HEAD BUT BY THE TIME WE GOT TO THE CAR WE BOTH WERE<br/>
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"<br/>
MAX SHOUTED IN DEFEAT<br/>
GRAPE WHO WENT BACK INSIDE TO GET THELIST DIDN'T HEAR IT ALOWME" I SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR HER OHWHYTHANKYOU" SHE SAID GETTING IN YOU'REWELCOME"<br/>
I SAID GETTING IN AFTER HER MY DAD STARTED THE CAR AND DROVE AWAY RYAN JEFF BILL AND JERRY FALLOWING RIGHT BEHIND US<br/>
AS WE DROVE OVER TO THE MALL ON THE WAY THERE ME AND GRAPE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE TRIP TO JAPAN<br/>
FIDO'S P.O.V. WHEN WE ARIVVED IT WAS BUSY WE WERE IN THE CANDY AND SNACK SECTIONS PEANUT UNZIPPED HIS BLUE BAG AND TOOK OUT THE INVITATIONS AND HANNDED THEM TO ME BINO MUNGO MARVIN AND TIGER TO GIVE OUT LUCKILY EVERYONE WHO WAS INVITED WAS THERE<br/>
SGT RALPH OFFICER KEVIN AND MOST OF THE K9-UNIT POLICE DOG'S WERE OVER BY THE SPORTS SECTION I WAS ABOUT TO HEAD OVER BUT PEANUT'S DAD STOPPED ME  YOU MARVIN TIGER BINO FOX GET THE CATS"<br/>
WAIT WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"<br/>
FOX ASKED IN COMPLETE SHOCK<br/>
WHAT ABOUT ME?"<br/>
KING ASKED YOUGETTHECATSTOO"<br/>
RIGHT HE SAID NODDING  BUT FOX WASN'T SO EAGER<br/>
ARE YOU SERIOUSE?"<br/>
FOX ASKES ASKED FREAKING OUT YUP"<br/>
HE SAID ARM'S CROSSED<br/>
BOYIAMIGLADI'MNOTAK9UNITANYMORE"<br/>
BINO SAID ACTUALLY"<br/>
BILL SAID WALKING UP TO HIM I'VEDECIDEDTOGIVEYOUA2ndCHANCE"<br/>
WHAT REALLY WAIT"<br/>
BINO SAID CROSSING HIS ARM'S SUSSPECIOUSLY RIGHTAFTERYOUGIVETHEMTOTHECAT'S" BINO GROANED AND WALKED OVER TO FIDDLER KEYBOARD AND THE BOY AND GIRL BIGGLESWORTH<br/>
YOU ARE INVITED TO THE PBJTGFAAP"<br/>
PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY 1stANNUALANIMEPARTY"<br/>
DRESSASYOURFAVEANIMECHARCTER"<br/>
GREAT ATTHUSISM"</p><p>BILL SAID SARCASTICALLY HEYIFIWASACATIWOULD" BINO SAID WHATARETHERULES?" KEYBOARD ASKED CURIOUSLY YOUCANGOASYOURFAVEANIMECHARCTER" FROMEITHERSHOUNINORSHOJOUANIME" ARECAT'SINVITED?"<br/>
OF COURSE"<br/>
PEANUT SAID WALKING UP TO THEM HEYFIDDLERKEYBOARDBIGGLESWORTH" WHAT'UPPEANUT"<br/>
MR BIGGLESWORTH SAID HIGH FIVING HIM BACK BIGGLESTAR'S P.O.V.  UHCANWETHINKABOUTIT?"<br/>
FIDDLER ASKED SURELATER"<br/>
HE SAID WALKING AWAY WHATDOYOUTHINGMRB?"<br/>
FIDDLER ASKED HMM WELL IT COULD BE FUN"<br/>
WHATDOYOUTHINKGIRL'S?"<br/>
WE WERE ABOUT TO AWNSER WHEN WE SAW BINO AND FOX IN THIER K9-POLICE UNIFORMS  KEYBOARD"  FIDDLER YELLED WE SNAPPED OUT OF IT HUH?" ISAIDWHATDOYOUTHINKGIRL'S?" HE SAID ANNOYED  OK" SURE" WE BOTH SAID  FIDDLER TOOK OUT HIS PHONE AND TEXTED THEM SAYING THEIR IN FIDO TEXTED BACK SAYING SWEET" FIDO'S P.O.V.<br/>
IGUESS WE CAN CHECK THIER NAME'S OFF"<br/>
SAID CIRCLING A Y FOR YES NEXT TO THIER PICTURES WHILE MUNGO HANDING THEM OUT TO THE GIRL CAT'S YOUAREHEREBYIVITEDTOTHEPBJTCOFAAP"<br/>
PB&amp;JTCOMPFIRSTANNUALANIMEPARTY"<br/>
DRESSASYOURFAVEANIMECHARCTER" FROMSHOUNUNORSHOJOUANIME" MAYBEMEETSOMENICEBOYDOG'S"<br/>
TRAITOR"<br/>
BINO SHOUTED AFTER HIM<br/>
PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
DIDI DO SOMETHING WRONG?"<br/>
MUNGO ASKED I JUST SHRUGGED<br/>
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE ANNOYING SOUND OF LAUGHTER<br/>
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE A DALMATIAN WITH SMALL BROWN SPOTS AND A LIGHT PINKISH-GRAY COLLOR AND THE SAME EYE AND EAR COLOR AS ME NEXT TO HIM WAS A CHOCOLATE LABRADOR WITH A  CARD SHAPPED TAG ON HIS COLLAR<br/>
YOUTHROWANIMEPARTYHADMML"<br/>
THE REAST OF US JUST SHOTHIM CONFUSED LOOKS<br/>
DON'TMAKEMELAUGH"<br/>
YOU JUST DID"<br/>
I SAID ARM'S CROSSED<br/>
EYES SLITTED AHHSŌDA"<br/>
MAX DID A DOUBLE HANDED FACE PAWLM</p><p>WE'REINAMERICASPEAKENGLISH"<br/>
THEPOINTISYOUDONT'TKNOWTFTABA"<br/>
UH WHATDOSETHATMEAN?"<br/>
KING ASKED CONFUSED YOUDONTKNOWTHEFIRSTTHINGABOUTIT"<br/>
HE SAID FLIPPING HIS HEAD FUR<br/>
ANIME IMEAN"<br/>
HE SAID WHISPERING TO HIM<br/>
WICHISWHYWE'REGOINGTOHELPYOU"<br/>
WE ARE?"<br/>
LESTER ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
YES"<br/>
HE SAID WALKING OVER TO GRAPE</p><p>WEWEREBEINGTOTALJERKWAD'SBEFORE"<br/>
IDEEPLYAPOLOGISE"<br/>
HE SAID BOWING RESPECTFULLY TO GRAPE AND MY MOM<br/>
WEFORGIVEYOU"<br/>
GRAPE SAID THEY BOTH TURNED THEIR ATTENTION OVER TO ME<br/>
WELLMEANDMYMOMFORGIVEYOU" SO WHERE'S THE PARTY?"<br/>
HE ASKED ATMYHOUSEIN21DAY'S" WELLTHEN" WEBETTERSTARTMAKINGOURCOUSTUMES"<br/>
KING SAID ARM'S CROSSED WALKING OVER TO US DIDYOUHANDOUTALLTHEINVITATIONS?" ALLTHEONE'SYOUGAVEME" GOOD"<br/>
INVITATIONSCHECK"<br/>
GRAPE SAID PUTTING A CHECK MARK NEXT TO IT THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE<br/>
SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS<br/>
IT WAS MILES HIS KIDS ELAINE JACK LUCRICIA AND UNCLE DEADEYE  THE DARRYL WITH THE YELLOW HAT AND FAT DARYL GRAPEHOLDMYGLASSESS" FIDO SAID REMOVING HIS GLASSES TOSSING THEM TO GRAPE SLAMMING HIS LEFT FIST INTO HIS RIGHT HAND<br/>
SLAMMING HIS LEFT FIST INTO HIS RIGHT HAND STORMING UP TO THEM AND GRABBING MILES BY HIS NECK TIE FIDO'S P.O.V.<br/>
WHATDOYOUWANT?"<br/>
I ASKED GRITTING MY TEETH GROWLING IN ANGER EASYI'MJUSTHERETOTALKTOBINO" WHATDOYOULOSER'SWANT?"<br/>
BINO ASKED EYE'S NARROWED<br/>
BINO ASKED EYE'S NARROWED AND<br/>
ARM'S CROSSED WALKING OVER TO HIM SORRYABOUTBEFOREITWASTHEHASTLE" NORTHSTAR YOU GOT THE FEATHER?"<br/>
RIGHT HERE DAD"<br/>
HE SAID PULLING IT OUT BINOITISWITHGREATHONORTHATI"<br/>
BINO REACHED OUT HIS HAND TO TAKE IT BUT KING STOPPED HIM<br/>
NICETRYWOLVE'S HE SAID DESTROYING THE FEATHER LEAVENOW"<br/>
HE SAID POINTING TO THE EXIT NATALIE<br/>
UHLASTTIMEICHEACKEDYOUDONTOWN."<br/>
BUT SHE STOPPED WHEN SHE SAW THE LOOK ON KING'S FACE  THEY TOOK ONE LOOK AT HIM AND HEADED FOR THE DOOR WHOA EVERYBODY BUT JOEL BINO AND OUR OWNER'S SAID  EYE'S SHRUNKEN BINO GAVE HIM A GLARE THAT SAID YOU'LLREGRET THIS" AND WALKED AWAY<br/>
A CONFUSED LOOK SPREAD ACROSS MY FACE WHATTHEHECKKING?"<br/>
I ASKED HANDS ON MY HIPS YOUSHOULDTHANKME"<br/>
THANKYOUFORWHAT?"<br/>
THANKYOUFORWHAT?" DOSE'NTITSEEMSTRANGE?"<br/>
STRANGE?" THE MOMENT THEY HEAR ABOUT THE PARTY"<br/>
UHUH?" I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S WAITING FOR HIM TO CONTINUE THATHEJUSTHAPPENTOHAVEAFEATHER" YEAHYEAH?" ANDTHEY'SJUSTGIVEITTOHIMWITHOUT" MYBROISMANYTHING'SBUTHE'SNOTALIER" I SHOUTED IN HIS FACE<br/>
I'M NOT SAYING HE IS FIDO"<br/>
THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KING?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED<br/>
HE'S SAYING WHAT IF"<br/>
EARL SAID WALKING OVER TO US WHATIFHE'SJUSTUSINGHIM?" USINGHIMFORWHAT?" SOTHATHEYCANGOTOTHEPARTY?"<br/>
KING SAID ME AND ALL THE REMAINING PET'S JUST GAVE THEM CONFUSED LOOK'S HE'SNOTREALLYGOINGTOGIVEHIMIT"<br/>
EH WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING KING?"<br/>
YEAH SPIT IT OUT"<br/>
GRAPE SAID<br/>
ASSOONASHEGET'STHEINVATATION"<br/>
GASP HE'LL TEAR UP THE FEATHER"<br/>
NO DUH"<br/>
HE  SAID STORMING OFF IN  A HUFF MUMMBELING TO HIM SELF<br/>
OUT OF ALL THE ANIMAL'S HE COULD HAVE I CANT BELIEVE HOW THESE DOG'S CAN BE SO STUPID"<br/>
BUT DOESN' T THAT SEEM KIND OF MEAN?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED JEFF NODDED<br/>
PEANUT'S '  P.O.V.<br/>
CANITELLHIM?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED RAISING HER HAND TELLHIMANDI'LLCHASEYOUUPATREE"<br/>
FIDO SAID LEFTING HER UP BY HER CALLOR YE.YESSIR"<br/>
SHE SAID NODDING HER HEAD NERVOUSLY GOODKITTY"<br/>
HE SAID DROPPING HER ON HER BUTT DON'TYOUTHREATENMYSISTER"<br/>
I SHOUTED STORMING OVER TO HIM<br/>
OR WHAT?"<br/>
HE ASKED GRABBING ME BY MY CALLOR ORI'LLMAKEYOUREGRETIT"<br/>
I SAID GRABBING HIM BY HIS CALLOR WE BOTH STARTED TO GROWL AT EACHOTHER SOON MAX MARVIN TIGER AND MOST OF THE K9 POLICE DOGS GATHERD AROUND US<br/>
AND  STARTED CALLING OUT<br/>
FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHFIGHTFIGHT"<br/>
BUT MUNGO NOT WANTING ANY TROUBLE PICKED US BOTH UP NOWLET'SALLJUSTCALM DOWN PLEASE?" HE ASKED LOOKING AT EACH OF US<br/>
BUT WE JUST KEPT GROWLING AT EACHOTHER<br/>
WHEN KING CAME BACK WITH 3 OF HIS KID'S SO WHAT DID I MISS?" HE ASKED MUNGO SET BOTH OF US DOWN WE BOTH TRIED TO TELL HIM AT THE SAME TIME GRAPEWANTEDTOFIDOTHREATENDTO" ONEATATIMEONEATATIME" HE SHOUTED YOU FIRST PEANUT" HE SAID POINTING AT ME I SMIRKED AT FIDO STICKING MY TOUNG OUT AT HIM HE JUST CROSSED HIS ARM'S GLARRING AT ME FIDOTHREATENDTOCHASE HER UPATREE" ONLYBECAUSESHEOFFEREDTOTELLHIM"<br/>
HE INTERRUPTED GETTING MY FACE YEAHSOWHAT?"<br/>
I SNAPPED BACK<br/>
SOSHEWASASKINGFORIT"<br/>
WHATKINDOFTONEWASSHEUSING?"<br/>
HE ASKED ARM'S CROSSED UHLIKESHEWASGOINGTOENJOYIT?"<br/>
I SAID SHEEPISHLY ANDHOWDIDTHATMAKEYOUFEEL?"<br/>
HE ASKED TURNING TO FIDO IT MADE ME ANGRY"<br/>
I'M SORRYFOR THREATINING GRAPE"<br/>
I TOLD PEANUT I'M SORRY FOR THREATNING YOU BACK"  PEANUT SAID BACK WE HEARD ANOTHER VOICE<br/>
ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT"<br/>
GREAT JOB BOTH OF YOU"<br/>
IT WAS KEENE'SDIRECTINGBROTHERROCK MRMILTON SIR HELLO"<br/>
HE SAID SALUTTING TO HIM<br/>
GOODMORNINGOFICERBYRON"<br/>
HE SAID BACK NOWPEANUTIHAVESOMEQESTAIONS"<br/>
OFCOURSE YOU CAN RECORD IT"<br/>
UH ACTUALLY WHAT'S UP?"<br/>
IT INVOLVES OUR COUSTMES" OHGO AHEAD" CANTHEYBECHARCTER'SFROMVIDGAMES?"<br/>
SUREGOAHEADSINCEVIDEOGAMESARE"<br/>
AHAHAHA"<br/>
WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE DALLAS AND LEASTER LAUGHING<br/>
LIKE YOUK KNOW ABOUT JAPANESE POPCULTURE" HE SAID<br/>
YES IDO"<br/>
I SAID MARCHING OVER TO THEM GETTING IN THIER FACE'S<br/>
IF BY YOU DO YOU MEAN DO NOT"<br/>
HE SAID FLIPPING HIS HEAD FUR THEN STARTED TO LAUGH AGAIN<br/>
I COULD FEEL MY ANGER STARTING TO BOIL<br/>
AS HE CONTINUED TO LAUGH<br/>
HEY MUNGO CAN I HAVE SOME HELP PLEASE?"<br/>
SURE BERIGHTTHEREGRAPE"<br/>
HE SAID RUNNING OVER TO HER<br/>
NEED A THEROPY DOG?"<br/>
UH NO WHAT I NEED IS HELP TO KEEPPEANUTFROMWALKINGME"<br/>
GRAPE SAID AS I DRAGGED HER HOW'STHIS?"<br/>
HE ASKED PICKING HIM  UP THAT SHOULD DO IT"<br/>
SHE SAID LOOKING DOWNWELL ALL THE CATS ARE FINISHED<br/>
GOOD NEXT UP THE DOG'S"<br/>
ESPERE LO QUE DICEN PERRO?<br/>
ENGLISH TRANSLATION<br/>
WAIT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING DOG?"<br/>
MAX ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S<br/>
WE DECIDED TO HAVE YOU PASS OUT THE INVITATIONS TO THE DOG'S"<br/>
I SAID<br/>
¿TU QUE?"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
YOU WHAT?"<br/>
HE ASKED EYE'S SHRINKING<br/>
NO WAY AM HANDING THEM OUT TO YOUR KIND"<br/>
HE SAID TURNING AROUND POINTING AT ME<br/>
ANATA WA ISUMIRU NO DESUKA MAKKUSU?"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT MAX?"<br/>
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S ANNOYED<br/>
OH NOTHING HE SAID WALKING AWAY<br/>
SNATCHING THEM FROM MY PAWS<br/>
YOU COULD HAVE ASKED YOU KNOW"<br/>
I CALLED AFTER HIM</p><p>A FEW HOUR'S LATER WE WERE FINNALY READY TO WE WERE FINNALY READY TO CHECK OUT OUR FOOD<br/>
SOON WE WERE ON OUR WAY BACK TO MY HOUSE WE WERE SO EXCITED WE RAN INTO THE HOUSE HEYKID'SCANYOUHELPMEWITHTHEFOOD" SURETHINGMRSSANDWITCH"<br/>
FIDO SAID PEANUTYOUANIGETTHECANDY"<br/>
GRAPEYOUANDSABRINAGETTHESODA"<br/>
RIGHT"<br/>
MARVIN AND TIGER GETTHESNACKS"<br/>
ONIT"<br/>
TIGER SAID RUNNING BACK OUTSIDE TO THE CAR A COUPLE OF SECONDS LATER HE CAME BACK IN WITH THE FOOD AMAZINGLY HE DIDN'T EAT ANY OF IT<br/>
GOOD JOB TIGER" JERRY SAID BUT HE JUST IGNORED  HIM<br/>
AND PUT THE ICE CREAM AWAY IN THE FREEZER<br/>
BY THE TIME WE WERE FINISHED IT WAS TIME FOR THEM TO GO HOME<br/>
ADIÓS TE VEO EN LA FIESTA MI AMOR"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
GOOD BYE SEE YOU AT THE PARTY MY LOVE"<br/>
HE SAID BLOWING AN AIR KISS AT HER<br/>
AND FOR ME TO WORK ON MY CUSTOME HEYGRAPECANIBAROWYOURRINGLIT'S?" SUREPEANUT"<br/>
SHE SAID RUNNING UP TO HER ROOM TO GET THEM  LITTLE DID I KNOW MAX WAS WATCHING ME FROM HIS HOUSE SIGHWHAT'STHEUSE?"<br/>
I ASKED MYSELF LOOKING IN THE MIRROR SADLY MAX'S P.O.V.<br/>
ASÍ QUE PEANUT QUIERE SER EL SEÑOR BEERS TAMBIÈNEH?"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
SOPEANUTWANT'STOBEBEERUSTOOHUH?"<br/>
I ASKED LOOKING THROUGH MY BINOCULARS<br/>
HAHIDONTTHINKSO"<br/>
ISAID LOWERING THEM<br/>
DADCANYOUTELL MAXTOBEQUIET?" TELLMEWHYISHOULD" I'MTAKINGASHOWER"<br/>
DAD GAVE HIM A CONFUSED LOOK YOUNEEDHIMTOBEQUIETSOYOUCAN?" ACTUALLYI'MWORKINGONMYSINGING" OHSOWHYDOESHENEEDTOBEQUEIT?" SOHEDOESNTMAKEFUNOFMYSINGING" HEYMAXCANYOUBEMOREQUIETPLEASE" SIGHFINE"<br/>
I SAID GROANING WHATYOUDOINGANYWAY?"<br/>
HE ASKED WALKING OVER TO THE WINDOW JUSTWATCHINGPEANUT" HUHGOINGASLORDBEERUSTOO ISEE"<br/>
NOTIFICANHELPIT" ISAID TO MYSELF<br/>
A GRIN SPREED ACROSS MY FACE<br/>
WHEN I SAW HIS EARS DROOP<br/>
CHAPTER 3 PART 1 SUPRISE GUESTS<br/>
PEANUT'S NIGHTMARE<br/>
PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
SIGH WHO AM I KIDDING IM ADOG NOT A CAT"<br/>
AND EVEN IF I WASN'T SHE'SWITH MAX"<br/>
I SAID LOWERING MY HEAD SADLY<br/>
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR I'LLGETIT"<br/>
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR BUT WHEN I OPENED IT NOBODY WAS THERE I NOTICED A A LETTER ON THE MATT AND PICKED IT UP AND READ IT DEAR FOREIGN DOG  I HOPE YOU GET THIS LETTER I BELIEVE IT'S CALLED  THE KITT'S REALLY MISSES YOU I HOPE WE CAN COME VISIT YOU SINCERELY LOVE PATAH"<br/>
THE PHONE STARTED TO RING<br/>
I'LL GETIT"<br/>
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THE PHONE PICKING UP  HELLO?"<br/>
HEY CUTIE"<br/>
GASP SPIRIT DRAGON"<br/>
I SAID MY EYE'S SHRINKING<br/>
HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"<br/>
SHE ASKED UHH SASATAU TOLD ME?"<br/>
I SAID NERVOUSLY WHEN?"<br/>
DURINGTHEFEASTTHATPATAHHELD"<br/>
ISEE" SHE SAID WELLGOTAGOBYE"<br/>
BYE"<br/>
I SAID HANGING UP BEFORE FAINTING<br/>
FAINTING<br/>
GRAPE'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE I WAS UPSTAIRS WORKING ON MY BACK UP COUSTOME WITH MY MOM AND BY WORKING I MEAN LITTRALY MAKING IT I ALREADY ORDERED THE WIG AND BOOTS ALEXA PLAY YOUR A MEAN ONE MR GRINCH" WEAGREEDYOUCANBYTHEWIGANDBOOTS"<br/>
UHACTTUALLYIWASHOPINGTOYAKNOW"<br/>
OHRIGHTTHESEWINGSCENEGOODIDEA"<br/>
(YOU'RE A MEAN ONE MR GRINCH BY THURAL RAVEN'S CROFFT PLAY'S)<br/>
MOM WAS GOING AS QUEEN SERINTY FROM THE ORIGINAL SAILOR MOON<br/>
AND I WAS GOING AS SAILOR MOON<br/>
5 HOUR'S LATER WE WEREWE WERE DONE PHEWWEDIDIT" KNOCKKNOCKHOW'SITGOING?"<br/>
DAD ASKED KNOCKING<br/>
SEEFORYOURSELF"<br/>
MOM SAID STEPPING OUT OF THE WAY YOULOOKBEAUTIFUL"<br/>
HE'SRIGHT" DOYOUTHINKTHEBOY'SWELLLIKEIT?"<br/>
HUH BOY'S?"<br/>
DAD ASKED FREAKINGOUT<br/>
YEAHPEANUTFIDOANDMAX"<br/>
OHTHOSEBOY'SPHEW"<br/>
SPEAKINGOFWITCHWHERE'SPEANUT?"<br/>
HE ASKED LOOKING LEFT AND RIGHT<br/>
HEMUSTBEDOWNSTAIR'S"<br/>
I'LLGOCHECKONHIMAFTERICHANGE"<br/>
PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
BACK DOWN STAIRS<br/>
I WAS GETTING READY FOR THEM<br/>
WHEN I HEARD MOM DAD AND GRAPE COMING DOWN STAIRS<br/>
HEYPEANUTHOW'SYOURCOUSTOME........?"<br/>
PEANUTISSOMETHINGWRONG?" MOM ASKED PEANUT SLOWLY NODDED YES AND HANDED IT TO GRAPE WAITWHATPATAHISCOMINGOVERTOVISIT" YEPANDSOARETHEKITTEN'S" WHO'SPATAH?" YOUREMEBERTHATEGPTIONDOG?"<br/>
I ASKED CROSSING MY ARM'S YES?"<br/>
WELLHE'SHISBROTHER" WELLJUSTASLONGASHEBEHAVES"<br/>
DAD SAIDWAITHOWAREWESUPOSETOCALLHIM?"<br/>
MOM ASKED<br/>
LEAVETHATTOME"<br/>
I SAID CLOSING MY EYE'S  GREATKETSUNISAMAWENEEDYOU" HEREIAM" DAH" MOM SAID JUMPING INTO DAD'S ARM'S MOMDADTHISISGREATKETSUNI" HE'SMYNEWFRIEND"<br/>
HAJIMEMAMASHITE SANDOITCHI SAN"<br/>
HE SAID BOWING TO HIM IN RESPECT<br/>
YOUTOOGREATKETSUNISAN"<br/>
DAD SAID BOWING BACK WESHOULDSTEPBACK" DAD SAID  GETTING OUT OF THE WAY HHNDAIJOBU"<br/>
HE SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGER'S WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE A SWIRLING PURPLE PORTAL BEHIND US THEYSAIDIT'SOKASLONGASYOUBEHAVE" BUT NOBODY RESPONDED INSTEAD THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR I'LLGETIT"<br/>
I SAID WALKING OVER TO OPEN THE DOOR IT WAS PATAH AND SOME OF THE OTHER CAT'S WELCOME TO OUR HOME YOUR HIGHNESS"<br/>
I SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR HIM BOWING<br/>
IT'SGREATTOSEEYOUAGAINFORIGNDOG" HE SAID HUGGING ME I WAS CONFUSED BUT NOT WANTING TO BE RUD I HUGED HIM BACK YOUTOOPATAH"<br/>
HEY KITT'S SAY HELLO TO MASTER PEANUT"<br/>
ALL 3 OF THE KITTIES JUMPED ON ME WEMISSEDYOUMASTERPEANUT"<br/>
IMISSEDYOUTOOBUTOHNO" WHAT'SWRONGMASTERPEANUT?"<br/>
IFEELWOBBILY" TWO OF THEM LOOKED DOWN AND THEN BACK UP EXCHANGING CONFUSED LOOKS<br/>
HANGONKIT'SWEGOINGDOWN"<br/>
ISAID PRETENDING TO FALL LUCKILY WE LANDED ON THE COUCH MASTERPEANUTAREYOUALRIGHT?"<br/>
YEAH BUT NOT FOR LONG WE HAVE TO GET TO THAT RAFT"<br/>
I SAID PRETENDING TO SWIM ACROS<br/>
UHMASTERPEANUTIDONTSEEANYTHING"<br/>
JUSTKIDDINGWE'RENOTINANYDANGER"<br/>
THENWHYDIDYOUFEELWOBBILY?" YOUALLJUMPEDONMEATTHESAMETIME" ANDTHATMADEMELOSEBALLANCE" YOUHEARDHIMBOY'SWEMUSTSEARCHFOR" IDID'NTREALLYLOSEMYBALANCE"<br/>
THATMEAN'SJUSTFEELING WOBBLY"<br/>
OH"<br/>
THEY ALL SAID IN UNISON<br/>
YOUGUY'SWANNASTAYFOR DINNER?"<br/>
SUREWHATAREWEHAVING?"<br/>
PATAH ASKED MACKARONIANDCHEESE" WHAT'SMACARONIANDCHEESE?" DELICIOUS" HEYMOMCANTHEYSTAYHERETONIGHT?"<br/>
IDON'TSEEWHYNOT"<br/>
THIS WAY YOUR HIGHNESS"<br/>
I SAID LEADING HIM AND THE KIT'SUPSTAIRSTOMYROOM<br/>
HEYMASTERPEANUTWHAT'STHIS?"<br/>
ONE OF THEM ASKED HOLDING UP HOW THE GRINCH STOLE CHRISTMAS BOOK THAT'S THE HOW THEGRINCHSTOLE CHRISTMAS BOOK MY DAD GAVE ME<br/>
WHAT'SAGRINCH?"<br/>
THAT'S SOMEONE WHO SPOILSOTHERSFUN"<br/>
WEWERETRYINGTOGETBACKTOTHISTIME"<br/>
THAT'S WHY WE INTERRUPTTED THE FEAST WE NEEDED THE HAT BECAUSE SPIRIT DRAGON IS MORTAL IN THIS TIME LITTLE DID I KNOW PATAH WAS OUTSIDE THE DOOR LISTENING IN  YOURTIMEWHEREAREYOUFROM?"<br/>
THE WHITE ONE ASKED I'MFROMTHEFUTURETHEYEAR2018"<br/>
GASPYOUMEAN?" YESYOUSEETHISISWHATWECALLABED"<br/>
SOON THE LIGHT'S STARTED TO FLICKER UNTIL IT WENT OUT AHHRAISANGRY" NOHEIS'NTTHELIGHT'SJUSTWENTOUT"<br/>
HUHLIGHT?" YEPYOUSEETHAT'TINNYWHIREINIT?" UHUH" THEY ALL SAID NODDING THAT'SWHATMAKE'STHEBULBWORK"<br/>
OH" BUTDON'TWORRYMYDADWELLFIXIT" HOWDOSEHEHAVEMAGIC?" NOPEHE'LLJUSTREPLACEIT" WHATWELLHAPPENTOTHEOLDONE?" WHENTHEYDIETHEYGETTHROWNAWAY"<br/>
CANYOUREADTHISTOUSPLEASE?" A FEW MINUTES LATER HE SCREWED A NEW LIGHTBULB IN SUREBUTFIRSTI'LLNEEDIT" HEREYOUGOMASTERPEANUT"<br/>
HE SAID HANDING IT TO ME<br/>
I OPEND IT TO THE VERY FIRST PAGE AHHOWTHEGRINCHSTOLECHRISTBYDRS" EVERY WHO DOWN IN WHOVILL<br/>
CHRISTMAS ALOT BUT THE GRINCH WHO LIVED JUST NORTH OF WHOVILL DID NOT WHO'STHATMASTERPEANUT?" THAT'STHEGRINCH"<br/>
THE GRINCH HATED CHRISTMAS THE WHOLE CHRISTMAS SEASON NOW PLEASE DON'T ASK WHY NOBODY QUITE KNOWS THE REASON"<br/>
GRAPE'S P.O.V.<br/>
MEANWHILE I WAS DOWNSTAIRS WAITING FOR MAX TO GET HERE THEN I LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AND SAW HIM STANDING OUT THERE<br/>
SO I WENT TO GO AWNSER THE DOOR HEYMAX"<br/>
HEY GRAPE IS YOUR BACKUP READY?"<br/>
YEAMEANDMOMJUSTFINISHEDIT" HEYMOMDADI'MGOINGTOSHOWMAXIT" OKJUSTBEDOWNINTIMETOEAT" WEWELLMOM"<br/>
I SAID LEADING HIM UP STAIRS TO MY ROOM<br/>
OK GOT YOUR PHONE WITH YOU?"<br/>
I ASKED  YEP"<br/>
HE SAID TAKING IT OUT<br/>
I HEARD ANOTHER KNOCK ON THE DOOR<br/>
IT WAS MY MOM IALMOSTFORGOTSOMETHING" IHAVEAGIFTFORYOUGRAPE" GASPASAILOMOONBROTCH?" ITBLONGEDTOMEWHENIWASAKID" NOWIWANTYOUTOHAVEIT"  NOWSAYMOONPRISMPOWER" MMPH"<br/>
I SAID NODDING MY HEAD MŪNPURIZUMPOAWAAAAAĀ"<br/>
UH GRAPE WHAT AM IDOING IT WRONG?"<br/>
SHE ASKED TRY IT WITH MORE FEELING"<br/>
RIGHTMOONPRISMPOWER"<br/>
WHEN I OPENED MY EYES I LOOKED JUST LIKE SAILOR MOON  I EVEN HAD THE TIARA WHEN MAX SAW ME HE NEARLY DROPPED HIS JAW WOWGRAPEYOULOOKHOT" THANKSMAXGOTYOURPHONEREADY?" READYANDWAITING"<br/>
HE SAID HOLDING IT UP PRESSING THE SNAP BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF HIS PHONE I STRUCK THE SAILOR MOON FINAL TRANSFORMATION POSE<br/>
YPERRRRRRRRRRRRFECTO"<br/>
HE SAID GIVING ME THE THUMBSUP WHOAREYOUSENDINGITTOMAX?"<br/>
OH JUST THE GUYS"<br/>
I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOKS ON ONTHEDOG'SFACES" WHICH DOG'S?"<br/>
HE ASKED PEANUTDALLASANDALLTHEOTHERS"<br/>
HE SAID WALKING AWAY GRINNING TO HIMSELF PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
MEANWHILE BACK IN MY ROOM</p><p>ANDHEHEHIMSELFTHEGRINCH CARVED THE ROAST BEAST"<br/>
THAT'S  BETTER THEN THE  STORY ABOUT THE WAR OF STARS"<br/>
ONE OF THEM SAID<br/>
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR IT'STIMETOEAT" COMINGMOM" I SHOUTED PICKING THEM UP AND RUNNING DOWN STAIRS  TO WASH OUR HAND'S<br/>
UHMASTERPEANUTDOWEHAVETO?" YESCOMEON" OK" THEY SAID WALKING OVER TO THE KITCHEN SOWHOWANT'STOGOFIRST?"<br/>
THERE WAS A AWKWARD SIELINCE FOR A WHILE UNTIL ME"<br/>
WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE PTAH STANDING THERE AFTERYOUYOURHIGHNESS"<br/>
HE STEPPED OVER TO THE SINC SOUHHOWDOYOUUHHSTARTTHEWATER?"<br/>
SEETHATMETTALTHING?" YEAH?" TURNITLEFTORRIGHT" HUHLEFTORRIGHT?" DOYOUWANTHOTORCOLDWATER?" YOUCANCHANGETHETEMPOFWATER?"<br/>
YEP" I SAID NODDING MY HEAD<br/>
YEP" I SAID NODDING MY HEAD IGUESSWARMTHEN?" AFTER WE ALL WASHED OUR HAND'S IT WAS TIME TO EAT IT SMELL'S DELICIOUS"<br/>
HE SAID REACHING FOR IT UHFORGIVEMESIRBUTIWOULDENT"<br/>
HEYDONTWORRYIKNOWHOWTOSHARE" IT'SNOTTHATWEDONTEATWITHHANDS"<br/>
OHTHENHOWDOYOUEATIT?"<br/>
WITHTHIS"  IFIMAYALOWMETOTEACHYOU"<br/>
I SAID PICKING UP A SPOON GO A HEAD YOUUSEITLIKETHIS" I SAID PICKING IT UP NOWPUTITBETWEENTWOFINGERS" MMMTHISISDELICIOUS" YOURCOOKMUSTBEQUETTALLANTED" YOUGOTTHATRIGHT"<br/>
MY MOM SAID WAITYOUMADSTHIS?"<br/>
IHELPED"<br/>
PEANUT SAID HAPPILY<br/>
SOFORIGHNDOGHOWDYOUMEETHER?"<br/>
I MET GRAPE WHEN WERE KIDS"<br/>
AHLOVEATYOUNGAGE"<br/>
BOTH MINE AND GRAPE'S EYES SHRANK AS WE STARTED COUGHING AREYOUTWOALRIGHT?" HE ASKED WE QUICKLY SWALLOWED OUR FOOD HUHOHYEAHWE'REGOOD"<br/>
GRAPE SAID BUT I JUST CONTINUED TO EAT IN SILENCE KEEPING MY EYE'S ON<br/>
MY BOWL OF MAC&amp; CHEESE<br/>
THERE WAS A LONG AWKWARD SEILINCE SOYOUARESATAU'SBROTHER?"<br/>
DAD FINNALY ASKED YEP" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD SADLY<br/>
I'M SORRY FOR HOW TREATED YOU GRAPE NOBODY TAUGHT ME RIGHT FROM WRONG"<br/>
OR AT LEAST CARES TO"<br/>
HE SAID LOOKING DOWN<br/>
SPEAKINGOFWICHWHEREISTHATBUTT...." MOM SHOT ME THE MOM LOOK WHEREISTHATDUMBMUSLEHEAD?"<br/>
I ASKED MUMMBLEING OUT LOUD MUCLEHEAD?"<br/>
THATSTUPIDDOGSATAU"<br/>
MAXSAID STUFFING HIS MOUTH WITH MACARONI AND CHEESE<br/>
SPEAKINGOFWHICHWHEREISHE?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED  MEANWHILE IN MEXICO<br/>
IKNEWISHOULDHAVETAKINGTHAT......"<br/>
IJUSTQUOATEDOLDCARTOONDIDNTI?"<br/>
HE ASKED A GIANT FEMALE DOG YESSIR"<br/>
SPIRITDRAGONICALLOPONYOURNAME" I'MHERESATAU" CANYOUTELAPORYMEAGAINPLEASE" SIGHFINEBUTTHISTIMENOPASSENGERES"<br/>
YESM'ALADY" WITH A SNAP OF THE FINGER'S THEY WERE TRANSPORTEDTO OUR HOUSE NOWWHATMASTERSATAU?" A DARK PUPPY WITH A DARK BROWN MUZZLE AND TUMMY WITH YELLOW EYES ASKED I'LLSHOWYOU" SATAU SAID<br/>
HOWMUCHMAC&amp;CHEESEDIDYOUMAKE?"<br/>
DAD ASKED WAITEXSCUSEMEBUTWHATDIDYOUSAY?"<br/>
PATAHASKED<br/>
UHOWMUCHMAC&amp;CHEESEDIDYOUMAKE?"<br/>
DAD REPEATED WAITYOUACTUALLYMADETHIS?" IHELPEDISTHATAPROBLEM?"<br/>
I ASKED<br/>
NOIT'SJUSTTHSTWHEREI'MFROM"<br/>
THEWIVESDONTCOOKTHEFOOD"<br/>
OHIAPOLOGISEIFIOFENEDEDYOU"<br/>
DON'TWORRYPTAHI'MNOT"<br/>
BUT SHE WAS INTERRUPTED WHEN THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR<br/>
I'LLGETIT" I SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR WHATDIDSATAUDOANYWAY?" DAD ASKED MAX WAS FINISHED WITH HIS MAC&amp;CHEESE ASKING TO BE EXCUSED MOM GAVE HIM PERMISSION<br/>
IASUREYOUTHISJUSTAPRECAUSION"<br/>
HUH?"<br/>
YOUKNOWTHETRECHERYOFCATS"<br/>
I SAID I  QUOTING HIM MY DAD CLENCHED HIS FIST HESAIDWHAT?"<br/>
HE SHOUTED IN ANGER<br/>
WHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?"<br/>
I ASKED ARMS FOLDED GLARING AT HIM DIDN'T YOU GET THE LETTER WE SENT YOU?" YOUMEANTHIS?"<br/>
I ASKED SHOWING HIM IT YEAH SO?"<br/>
WECAMETOVISITANDWEBROGHT"<br/>
BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH I SLAMMED THE DOOR IN HIS FACE ISTHISHOWDOG'SSAYHELLOINTHISTIME?" THE FEMALE DOG ASKED SATAU JUST SHRUGGED SOWHATDIDIMISS?"<br/>
I ASKED SITTING BACK DOWN DADALMOSTGOINGSUPERSAYIN?"<br/>
GRAPE SAID HIDDING UNDERNEATH THE TABBLE SHAKING I LOOKED UP TO SEE DAD ROLLING UP HIS SLEEVES STORMING UP TO THE DOOR AND OPEND IT<br/>
AHMRSANDWICHHOWNICEITISTO" BAM DAD'S PUNCH SENT SATAU FLYING ACROSS THE STREET AND RIGHT INTO A TREE WHOADADTHATWASAWESOME"<br/>
ISAID OUT LOUD BUTWAITITHOUGHT?"<br/>
I'LLEXSPLAINLATER"<br/>
AFER DINNER IT WAS TIME FOR BED YOURBEDIDQUITSMALL"<br/>
PTAH SAID FROWNNING WHYWHAT'SYOURBEDLIKE?"<br/>
ALMOSTTHESAMEBUTSOFFTER BUTIT'SBETTERTHENNOTHING" NONEEDYOUCANSLEEPONTHECOUCH"<br/>
ISITCOMPHY?" YEPWELLGOODNIGHT"<br/>
I SAID GOING UPSTAIRS GOODNIGHT" HE SAID GEANTLY CHAPTER 3 PART2<br/>
PEANUT'S NIGHTMARE THAT NIGHT I COULD NOT SLEEP AT ALL I WAS TOSSING AND TURNING IN THE NIGHTMARE GRAPE WAS RUNNING AS FAST AS SHE COULD SHE WAS BREATHING HEAVILY AS A THE GOOD OLD DOG'S CLUB CHASED HER<br/>
HEY THERE SHE IS ONE SAID<br/>
GRAPE<br/>
WAS BREATHING PRETTY HEAVILY DON'TLETHERGETAWAY"<br/>
ANOTHERONE SAID<br/>
PRETTY SOON SHE WAS TRAPPED<br/>
THEY LAUGHED AS THEY CORNERED HER HAHWEGOTYOUNOWCAT" BINO SAID CROSSING HIS ARM'S SMIRKING  STAYBACKI'MWARNNINGYOU"<br/>
SHE SAID KNEES SHAKING AS THEY STARTED ATTACKING HER<br/>
THERENOWTOFINISH" WAIT" CAME A VOICE IT WAS FOX DRESSED IN HIS TRENCH COAT AND BANDIT MASK LETMEFINISH HER OFF BUT HE WAS STOPPED WHEN FIDO BAILY KEVIN AND SGT RALPH CAME INTO VEIW A FEW MINUTES LATER THEY WERE ALL ON THE GROUND LOOKING VERY BEATUP<br/>
ESPECIALLY FIDO NOTSOTOUGHNOWAREYOUKITTY?"<br/>
HE SAID SPINNING IT<br/>
GRAPE TAPPED ON THE WINDOW CALLING FOR HELP BUT I WAS PLAYING VIDEO GAME'S SO I COULDN'T HEAR<br/>
BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THEM"<br/>
SHE SAID SHAKING<br/>
I WAS PRETENDING"<br/>
NEXT THING I KNEW I WOKE UP IN A COLD SWEAT<br/>
GRAAAAAAAAPE"<br/>
I SCREAMED BREATHING HEAVILY<br/>
I GOT OUT OF BED TO GO CHECK ON HER<br/>
SHE WAS STILL ASLEEP I LET OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF UNTIL I HEARD THE PHONE RING I RAN DOWNSTAIRS AS FAST AND QUIETLY AS I COULD TO AWNSER HELLOWHOISTHIS?" MRBIGGLESWORTH" WHICHONE?" CONFUSED<br/>
THEONEWITHTHTHEGLASSES"<br/>
OH"<br/>
ABOUTTHEPARTYSORRYMOM'SSICK"<br/>
IMSORRYTOHEARTHAT" BUTWE'RESTILLUPFORATRIPTOJAPAN?"<br/>
ACTUALLYTHEPARTYISFORTHEPB&amp;JTG"<br/>
OH"<br/>
BUTSUREYOUGUYSCANSTILLCOMEWITH"<br/>
GREAT"<br/>
ON ONE CONDITION"<br/>
SUREWHATISIT?" WHATI'MTELLINGYOUISASECRET"<br/>
YOUCANTELLANYCATBUTGRAPE"<br/>
HUH?"<br/>
HE ASKED CONFUSED WELLYOU'REGOINTOTELLTHEMANYWAY"<br/>
OH YEAH THAT TROPE GOOD POINT SO WHAT'S THE SCERET?"<br/>
IHADADREAMGRAPEWASBEINGCHASED"</p><p>HE LET OUT GASP OF HORROR WHATBYWHO?"<br/>
BINOANDTHEGOODOLDDOG'SCLUB"<br/>
WHAT'SSOBADABOUTTHAT?"<br/>
THEYWERETRINGTOHURTHER"</p><p>FIDOANDBAILYTRIEDTOHELPBUTNOLUCK"<br/>
THATSOUNDSHORRIBLEWHATABOUTFOX?"<br/>
HEDIDTHEFINALBLOW"<br/>
WHEREWEREYOU?"<br/>
IHADADREAMGRAPEWASBEINGCHASED" HE LET OUT GASP OF HORROR WHATBYWHO?"<br/>
BINOANDTHEGOODOLDDOG'SCLUB" WHAT'SSOBADABOUTTHAT?"<br/>
THEYWERETRINGTOHURTHER" FIDOANDBAILYTRIEDTOHELPBUTNOLUCK" THATSOUNDSHORRIBLEWHATABOUTFOX?"<br/>
HEDIDTHEFINALBLOW"<br/>
WHEREWEREYOU?"<br/>
PLAYINGVIDEOGAMES"<br/>
THAT MAKES SENSE<br/>
NOBODYCANTELLGRAPEORTHEGODC"<br/>
GOT IT YOU HAVE MY WORD BYE"<br/>
BYE"<br/>
I SAID HANGING UP NEXT ICALLEDTAROT<br/>
TAROT'SPHLHOWWELLIHAVEHELPEDYOU"<br/>
SHE ASKED TAROTI'MGLADYOUTHERE"<br/>
I HAD  A DREAM ABOUT GRAPE AND IHELLO BUT SHE ALREADY HUNG UP</p><p>LATER THE NEXT DAY I FINNALY FELL ASLEEP I WAS WOKING UP WHEN IHEARD THE PHONE RING I JUMPED OFF THE COUCH AND WENT INTO THE KITCHEN TO AWNSER THE PHONE HELLO?"<br/>
HELLO?"<br/>
HEYPEANUTHAVEYOUSEENGRAPE?"<br/>
NOPESORRY"<br/>
QUEWHATDOYOUMEANYOUHAVE'NT?"<br/>
HE ASKED SHOUTING IN ANGER<br/>
HELLO?"<br/>
HEYPEANUTHAVEYOUSEENGRAPE?"<br/>
NOPESORRY"<br/>
QUE WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T?"</p><p>HE ASKED SHOUTING IN ANGER<br/>
I JUST WOKE UP YOU BAKA"<br/>
I SHOUTED BACK<br/>
WHAT'SYOURPROBLEM?"<br/>
ICOULDN'TSLEEPLASTNIGHT"<br/>
THERE WAS A LONG PAUSE ON THE OTHER LINE<br/>
OHSORRYFORYELLING"<br/>
HE SAID SINCERELY<br/>
IFORGIVEYOUI'LLASKMYMOMANDAD<br/>
BUENOADIÓS"<br/>
JANA"<br/>
WE BOTH SAID HANGING UP MOM AND DAD WERE ALREADY IN THE KITCHEN HEYMOMDADHAVRYOUSEENGRAPE?"<br/>
IASKED  ISAID RUNNING INTO THE KITCHEN<br/>
SHEWENTOVERTOFOX'SHOUSE"<br/>
EHHHH NANI?"<br/>
I ASKED DROPPING THE CEREAL LUCKILY IT WAS STILL CLOSED<br/>
YEAHSHELEFT5MINUTESAGO"<br/>
THANKSMOM"<br/>
ISAID GRABBING ABLUEBERRY MUFFIN AND HEADING OUT THE DOOR<br/>
WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"<br/>
DAD ASKED GRAPE LET OUT A SCREAM<br/>
GURĒPUCHAN"<br/>
I SHOUTED<br/>
IF THAT TRAITOR LAYA ONE PAW ON HER<br/>
IRAN AS FAST AS I COULD TO FOX'S HOUSE I STOPPED AND KNOCKED ON THE DOOR BILL AWNSERED IT HUHPEANUTWHATBRINGSYOUHERE?"<br/>
SHE'S UPSTAIRS IN FOX'SROOM"<br/>
ARIGATOU"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
THANKS"<br/>
I SAID RUNNING UP THE STAIRS<br/>
I FOUND FOX CHASING HER AROUND WITH HIS BOSTAFF<br/>
GET AWAY FROM HER NOW"<br/>
ISHOUTED<br/>
BILL WAS DOWN STAIRS UHOHIBEETERGOSEEWHAT'SGOINGON" BILL SAID RUNNING UPSTAIRS FOX STOPPED DEAD IN HISTRACKS AND TURNED TO FACE ME<br/>
HUH?"<br/>
GRAPE'S P.O.V.<br/>
I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM GRAPE'<br/>
BILL TOOK OUT HIS PHONE TO RECORD JUST IN TIME<br/>
WHEN HE DILVERD A KICK FOR ASECOND PEANUT LOOKED JUST LIKE WEREGARURUMON NEXT PEANUT STARTED PUNCHING FOX IN THE FACE UNFORTUNATELY FOR HIM<br/>
FOX WAS ALSO IN HIS K-9 POLICE UNIFORM  SINCE WE'RE FRIENDS I''LL GIVE YOU A WARRNING LEAVE NO OR YOU ARE UNDERAREAST'<br/>
HESAID SWINGING HIS STAFF AT HIM<br/>
HE GRABBED IT AND THE TWO OF STRUGGLED FOR ITYOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND"<br/>
HE SAID IN A GROWLING VOICE</p><p>PEANUT GAVE HIM A HARD SIDEKICK TO HIS STOMACH<br/>
KNOCKING IT OUT OF HIS HAND<br/>
HE GOT UP SWINGING HIS FIST AT HIM<br/>
BUT HE JUST COUGHT EACH ONE OF THEM AND DELIVERED A FEW OF HIS OWN AS WELL AS SOME MORE KICKS<br/>
ALRIGHTENOUGHYOUTOO" BILL SAID  JUSTAFEWMOREMINUTS" OKFINEBUTMAKEITQUICK" HE SAID<br/>
DAD" FOX WHINED<br/>
TO EVERYBODY'S SHOCK PEANUT WON THE FIGHT<br/>
DON'TYOUEVERCHASEGRAPEWITHASTICK"<br/>
UHIT'SABOSTTAFF"<br/>
IDON'TCARE" HE SAID WALKING OVER TO HIM<br/>
PICKING HIM UP BY HIS CALLOR<br/>
YOUDOTHATAGAINYOUREOUTOFTPBJTG"<br/>
HUH?"<br/>
THE PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY THEATER GROUPE OF COURSE"<br/>
OH"<br/>
YOU GOT IT?"</p><p>HE  SHOUTED SLAMMING HIM AGAINST THE WALL<br/>
FOX QUICKLY NODDED HIS HEAD YES SIR" HE SAID MEEKLY<br/>
GOOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT GRAPE?"<br/>
HE ASKED WALKING OVER TO ME<br/>
I WAS SO SHOCKED AT WHAT I SAW<br/>
I DIDN'T HEAR HIM UHHELLOANYONEHOME?"<br/>
HE ASKED WAVING HIS HANDS IN FRONT OF MY FACE THE SAME WAY I DID<br/>
FINNALY SNAPPED OUT OF IT HUHWHAT?"<br/>
IASKEDIFYOUWEREALRIGHT"<br/>
PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
HUHOHYEAHI'MFINE"<br/>
SHE SAID NODDING<br/>
WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE BILL STANDING THERE<br/>
UH WE BETTER GO SEE YOU LATER?"<br/>
SHE SAID GRABBING ME BY THE ARM SMILING NERVOUSLY<br/>
UHHSURE SEE YOU AT THE PARTY"<br/>
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE MADE IT HOME WE CREPT INTO THE HOUSE CAREFUL TO NOT ALERT MOM OR DAD<br/>
WHICH UNFORTUNATELY FAILED<br/>
PEANUTBUTTERSANDWICHGETINHERE"<br/>
DAD SHOUTED UHOH"<br/>
GRAPE SAID NERVOUSLY<br/>
I GULPED AND WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN DAD WAS SITTING IN A EMPTY CHAIR<br/>
I WALKED OVER TO HIM I WALKED OVER TO HIM<br/>
I JUSTGOTACALLFROMBILL SAYS YOU ATTACKED FOX TWICE"<br/>
I CAN EXSPLAIN DAD"<br/>
ALLRIGHT THEN PLEASE DO"<br/>
IT'SALLFOX'SFULTFORHOLDINGABOSTAFF"<br/>
HUH HOLDING A BOSTAFF?"<br/>
IHAD A DREAM LASTNIGHT"<br/>
HOW IS ITFOX'SFAULTYOUHADADREAM?"<br/>
HE ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
INITHEHADABOSTAFFANDATTACKEDHER"<br/>
WHAT?"<br/>
IN THE DREAM HE AND THE GOOD OLD DOG'S CLUB WAS CHASING HER"<br/>
GO ON?"<br/>
FIDO AND THE K9 TRIED TO HELP BUT"<br/>
BUT WHAT?" BORISWASTOSTRONGFORTHEM"<br/>
THEFINNALYCORNERDHER" FOXLANDEDTHEFINALBLOW"<br/>
WHEREWEREYOU?"<br/>
DAD ASKED<br/>
INSIDEPLAYINGVIFEOGAMES"<br/>
WHATWASFOXDOINGWITHIT?"<br/>
HEWASCHASINGGRAPEWITHIT"<br/>
SOIWASHOPINGCOULDITAKEKARATE?"<br/>
WELL HE DID SAY HE WAS IMPRESSED"<br/>
AND HE'S NOT PUSHING ANY CHARGES" SURE"<br/>
THANKS DAD"<br/>
ON ONE CONDITION"<br/>
NAME IT"<br/>
PRRULES#1&amp;2"<br/>
RELAX DAD I'M NOT GRAPE YOU KNOW"<br/>
WHAT'S THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?"<br/>
IM NOT DANGEROUS LIKE SHE IS"<br/>
IDOUGHT ICOULD DEFEAT THEM"<br/>
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S<br/>
YEAH WELL BILL MIGHT DISAGREE"<br/>
HE SAID<br/>
BUT YOU CAN NOT TELL GRAPE"<br/>
ABOUT THE DREAM OR KARATE?"<br/>
BOTH"<br/>
WHAT ABOUT JILL?"<br/>
MAYBE"<br/>
DOSE TAROT KNOW?"<br/>
TRIED TO CALL HER BUT SHE HUNGUP"<br/>
HOWCAN SHE AWNSER THEN HANG UP?"<br/>
WHEN IMENSIONED GRAPE SHE HUNGUP"<br/>
SOONCEYOUSAIDGRAPEOH"<br/>
I SLOWLY NODDED MY HEAD YES WELLTHATEXSPLAINSTHESCREAMING"<br/>
HE SAID WAITYOUGUYSHEARDTHAT?"<br/>
LOUD AND CLEAR" SORRY DAD STUPID DREAM"<br/>
SO WHO DID YOU TELL?" ONE OFTHEBIGGLESWORTH"<br/>
WHICHONE?"<br/>
THEONEWITHTHEGLASSES"<br/>
SO WHAT HAPPENED<br/>
GRAPE WAS TO WEAK TO FIGHTBACK"<br/>
WELL ICALLED HER BUT SHE HUNGUP"<br/>
WHAT ABOUT FIDO AND SABRINA?"<br/>
I'LL TELL THEM TOMMROW" HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR COUSTOME YET?"<br/>
ALMOSTDADWHY?"<br/>
OH NO REASON"<br/>
OK LATER DAD"<br/>
ISAID GOING UPSTAIRS TO WORK ON MY COUSTOME LATER LORD WEREGARURUMON HE SAID PICKING UP HIS PHONE WATCHING THE VIDEO OF OUR FIGHT<br/>
LAUGHING IN HIS TOFFI VOICE<br/>
MEANWHILE I WAS SITTING IN MY BED STARING AT THE CEILING WHEN I HEARD SOMEONE TAPPING ON MY BEDROOM WINDOW I JUMPED OUT OF BED AND WALKED OVER TO THE WINDOW<br/>
I LOOKED DOWN TO SEE FOX STANDING THERE I OPENED THE WINDOW TO LET HIM IN HE CROWLED IN THREW THE WINDOW YOUALRIGHTFOX?"<br/>
I ASKED GIVING HIM A HAND<br/>
GRAPE'S P.O.V.<br/>
MEANWHILE I WAS SITTING IN MY BED STARING AT THE CEILING WHEN I HEARD SOMEONE TAPPING ON MY BEDROOM WINDOW I JUMPED OUT OF BED AND WALKED OVER TO THE WINDOW<br/>
I LOOKED DOWN TO SEE FOX STANDING THERE I OPENED THE WINDOW TO LET HIM IN HE CROWLED IN THREW THE WINDOW YOU ALRIGHT FOX?"<br/>
I ASKED GIVING HIM A HAND YEAH I'M FINE BUT WHAT WASE THAT ABOUT?"<br/>
IDON'TKNOW I'MJUSTASCONFUSEDASYOU"<br/>
I SAID SHRUGGING MAYBE WE SHOULD ASK TAROT AND SABRINA"<br/>
GOOD IDEA YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE ON YOU?" YE PCONTACT'S#5AND#6"<br/>
GOT IT"<br/>
ISAID  PRESSING SABRINA'SCONTACT PICTURE ON HIS PHONE<br/>
THE PHONE STARTED TO RING A FEW TIMES BEFORE SHE AWNSERED HELLO?" IT'SFOXANDGRAPE" HEY CUTIE NEED A DATE?"<br/>
SHE ASKED TEASINGLY<br/>
WHAT NO I'M CALLING ABOUT PEANUT"<br/>
WHATNOI'MCALLINGABOUTPEANUT"<br/>
FOX SHOUTED FACE TURNING RED EASY FOX I'M JUST TEASING SO WHAT'SUP?"<br/>
PEANUT ATTACKED ME"<br/>
EHHHHHHHH WHATDOYOU MEAN?"<br/>
SHE ASKED SHOCKED AND CONFUSED IDON'T KNOW"<br/>
SO WHY DID YOU CALL US?"<br/>
I WAS HOPING YOU OR TAROT MIGHT KNOW"<br/>
UHH YEAH ABOUT THAT TAROT'S UPSET"<br/>
FOX HANNDED ME THE PHONE ABOUT WHAT?"<br/>
UH ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND AT THE TEMPLE"<br/>
WELL YOU SHOULD TELL HER TO LET ITGO"<br/>
OKIWELL"<br/>
SHE SAID BEFORE PUTTING HER HAND ON THE PHONE GRAPE'S CALLING SHE SAID PEANUT ATTACKED FOX AND WHAT DOSE THAT HAVE TO DO WITH US?" SHE WAS HOPING WE WOULD KNOW AND  SAID YOU SHOULD LET IT GO ALREADY"<br/>
TELL THAT CAT TO MIND HER OWN BUSNIESS"<br/>
UHOK" WHAT SHE SAY?" SHE SAID YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN"<br/>
UHHITISMYBUSNESS"<br/>
I SAID SLIGHTLY ANNOYED AT HERADITUDE OK I'LL TELL HER"<br/>
GRAPE SAID IT IS HER BUSINESS" TELL HER NO IT IS'NT"<br/>
YES MA'M"<br/>
SHE SAID NO IT IS'NT"<br/>
TELL HER TO TELL ME THAT HERSELF"<br/>
FINE UH SHE SAID TO"  TELL HER TO TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW"<br/>
I'LL TRY SHES WANTS TO TALK RIGHT NOW"<br/>
TELL HER NOT GOING TO HAPPEN"<br/>
SHE SAID NOT GOING TO HAPPEN"<br/>
TELL HER FINE THEN I'LL VISIT HER" SHE SAID FINE SHE'LL JUST COME OVER"<br/>
TELLHERASKHERTO ATLEAST ASK FIRST"<br/>
BY NOW SABRINA WAS GETTING REAL NERVOUS<br/>
WHILE FOX JUST SAT IN MY BED RECORDING IT ON HIS PHONE<br/>
SHE SAID TO AT LEAST ASK YOUR PARENTS"<br/>
TELL HER ALL RIGHT IWELL" I SAID TURNING TO LEAVE WALKING OUT THE DOOR HEADING DOWNSTAIRSMOM FOX IS HERE ME AND HIM ARE GOING TO TAROT'S"<br/>
OKDEARBECAREFULL" WEWELL"<br/>
FOX CRAWLED BACK OUT THE WINDOW AND FALLOWED ME<br/>
SO GRAPE"<br/>
YEAH FOX?"<br/>
HOW DID BABY SITTING THEM GO?"<br/>
WELL ASIDE FROM PEANUT FREAKING OUT"<br/>
WAIT PEANUT FREAKING OUT?"<br/>
HE WAS LOOKING FOR ADDITIONAL PUP'S"<br/>
WHY?"<br/>
HE THOUGHT THEY HAD MORE"<br/>
HUH WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT?"<br/>
WE FINNALY MADE IT TO  HER HOUSE<br/>
AT FIRST I GEANTLY KNOCKED BUT SHE DIDN'T AWNSER SO I KNOCKED HARDER BUT SHE STILL DIDN'T AWNSER AND BY THE THIRD TIME I GOT REALLY MAD AND STARTED BANGING ON THE DOORUNTIL SABRINA FINALLY AWNSERED HEY GRAPE COME IN" SHE SAID SLIDING OUT OF THE WAY LETTING ME IN I STORMED ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE BASEMENT TAROT WAS ON HER TABLET<br/>
ALRIGHT TAROT WHAT GIVES?"<br/>
I ASKED SLAMMING MY PAW ON THE DESK THATIS NON OF YOUR BUSSINESS"<br/>
UHYEAHITISPEANUTISMYBESTFRRIEND" ANDIFHE'SINVOLVEDTHENSOAMI"<br/>
I SHOUTED IN HER FACE NEWSFLASHGIRLFRIENDYOU'RETOLATE" WAITWHATDOYOUMEANTOLATE?"<br/>
ITMEANSPEANUTISMYBOYFRIENDNOW"<br/>
SHE SAID GETTING IN MY FACE<br/>
IDON'T CARE HE'S MY BESTFRIEND AND" HOWEVER WE WERE INNTERUPTED WHEN WE HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR COMING FROM UPSTAIRS EXSCUSEME IHAVE A DOOR TO AWNSER"<br/>
SHE SAID GETTING UP BUT I STOPPED HER<br/>
NOT SO FAST YOU AND IARE TALKING" SABRINAGETTHEDOOR" ALRIGHT ANYTHING TO AVOID THIS"<br/>
SHE SAID WALKING TO THE DOOR<br/>
IT WAS FIDO HEY SABBY"<br/>
OH FIDO THANKS HEAVEN YOU'RE HERE"<br/>
WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"<br/>
GRAPE IS FIGHTING WITH TAROT"<br/>
I'LL CALL PEANUT"<br/>
HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS PHONE<br/>
TAPPING ON PEANUT'S CONTACT PHOTO<br/>
A FEW HOURS LATER  THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR I'LL GET IT"<br/>
FIDO CALLED TO US<br/>
WALKING UP THE STAIRS TO AWNSER IT WAS PEANUT<br/>
HEY PEANUT"<br/>
HEY FIDO IS GRAPE HERE?"<br/>
YEAH FOX IS WITH HER"<br/>
FIDO'S P.O.V.<br/>
HE'S HERE WITH GRAPE?"<br/>
UH YEAH"<br/>
ISAID GIVING HIM A CONFUSED LOOK<br/>
DOSE HE HAVE HIS BO STAFF WITH HIM?"<br/>
UH NO"<br/>
OH GOOD"<br/>
IS SHE ALRIGHT?"<br/>
HE ASKED GETTING IN MY FACE<br/>
UH I THINK SO"<br/>
HE GRABBED MY PAW AND PULLED ME BACK INSIDE AND DOWNSTAIRS<br/>
HEY SABBY HOW'S GRAPE DOING?"<br/>
I ASKED<br/>
YOU LEFT US BEHIND REMBER?"<br/>
THE FATE OF THE WORLD WAS AT STAKE"<br/>
NOT GOOD"<br/>
I BETTER CALL MUNGO TOO"<br/>
I SAID TAKING OUT MY PHONE UNTIL WE HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR<br/>
THE 3 OF US RAN UPSTAIRS TO AWNSER IT IT WAS MUNGO<br/>
I CAME AS SOON AS FOX TOLD ME WHAT WAS GOING ON"<br/>
WHERE ARE THEY?"<br/>
DOWNSTAIRS CAN YOU SEPARATE THEM?"<br/>
PEANUT ASKED HIM CROSSING HIS ARM'S<br/>
I'LL DO MY BEST SIR"<br/>
HE SAID TURNING TO HIM AND SALUTING GOOD FALLOW ME"<br/>
HE SAID LEADING US DOWNSTAIRS<br/>
SO UHHH ARE THEY ALLWAYS LIKE THIS?"<br/>
NOT REALLY THIS IS THE FIRST TIME"<br/>
PEANUT SAID DOGGING SOME PILLOWS THAT WAS BEING THROUGN<br/>
SO AM I STILL IN TROUBLE?"<br/>
NOPE SO FAR SO GOOD"<br/>
SO WHAT IS THIER PROBLEM?"<br/>
REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AT THE TEMPLE?"<br/>
HE SLOWLY NODDED THAT'S IT"<br/>
WHAT DID HAPPEN?"<br/>
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S<br/>
WE HAD TO DRAIN THE MANA POOL SO KEENE COULDN'T USE IT"<br/>
HUH AND HE DIDN'T KICK YOU OUT HIS FAMILY OWN'S THIS PLACE YOU KNOW"<br/>
WELL ACTUALLY HE'S NO LONGER IN CHARGE<br/>
GAVE IT TOBLANA WELL THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING"<br/>
AT LEAST UNCLE DEADEYE IS GONE"<br/>
SUDDENLY MY K-9 TRAINING TOOK OVER I DISCARDED MY GLASSES AND WALKED IN<br/>
ENOUGH"<br/>
I SHOUTED SO LOUD THEY STOPPED AND TURNED THIER ATTENTION OVER TO ME<br/>
I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT THIS TEMPLE BUT CUT IT OUT"<br/>
SOMETHING IS BOTHERING PEANUT SO PUT ASIDE YOUR RIVALRY FOR ONCE"<br/>
UNDERSTAND?"<br/>
I ASKED SHOUTING THEY SLOWLY NODDED THIER HEAD'S YES<br/>
GOOD" ISAID PICKING UP MY GLASSES TURNING AND WALKED BACK UP THE STAIRS<br/>
SEE YOU TONIGHT SABBY"<br/>
I SAID LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER WINKING AT HER</p><p>ON THE WAY HOME I STOPPED BY KING'S HOUSE I KNOCKED ON THE DOOR<br/>
LT BILL AWNSERED IT WRONG DAY FIDO<br/>
HE JOKED ACTUALLY I'M HERE FOR KING I NEED TO TALK TO HIM"<br/>
HE'S OUT BACK WITH HIS KIDS"<br/>
THANKYOU SIR"<br/>
I SAID SALUTTING WALKING AROUND THE HOUSE TO THE BACK YARD<br/>
I FOUND HIM WITH ROOK PRACTICING SOME KICK'S<br/>
WHEN HE TURNED HIS HEAD OVER HIS SHOULDER AT ME<br/>
AH OFFICER FIDO GOOD MORNING"<br/>
GOOD MORNING KING"<br/>
WHAT'S UP?"<br/>
SOMETHING'S UP WITH PEANUT AND"<br/>
YOU WERE HOPING THAT I WOULD KNOW?"<br/>
HOWDID ARE YOU?'<br/>
NOPE I SENSSED IT IT'S A GUY THING"<br/>
UH KING WE'RE DOG'S"<br/>
I REMINDED HIM TRUE BUT WE'RE GUY DOG'S"<br/>
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"<br/>
I'LL TELL YOU LATER"<br/>
SO DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?"<br/>
ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE ATTACKED FOX"<br/>
GUY'S SENSE?"<br/>
NOPE I SAW THE BRUSIS"<br/>
YOU CAN TELL WHAT HAPPENED JUST BY THIER APPERANCE?"<br/>
YEP I WENT THREW THE SAME THING WHEN I WAS A KID"<br/>
YOU SURE THAT'S ALL HE TOLD YOU?"<br/>
HE DID MENTION IT INVOLVED CHASING GRAPE WITH HIS A BO STAFF"<br/>
ANYTHING ELSE?"<br/>
AND CALLING TAROT ABOUT IT AND HER HANGING UP"<br/>
WELL IF YOU HE DESERVES BETTER"<br/>
HE FOLDING HIS ARM'S EYE'S SLIGHTLY SQUINTED<br/>
SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND AT THE COOKOUT WITH KEVIN"<br/>
HEH MY PET DOG'S WERE THE SAME WAY"<br/>
I GAVE HIM A LOOK OF CONFUSION<br/>
PET DOG BROTHERS I MEAN"<br/>
WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DESERVES BETTER?"<br/>
DID SABRINA TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?"<br/>
JUST THAT THEY HAD TO DRAIN SOME MANNA POOL"<br/>
I SAID DOING AIR QOUATS KING'S FACE SLOWLY TUREND RED<br/>
HEY BILL WER'E GOING TO TAROT'S"<br/>
HE SHOUTED SO LOUD IT FRIGHTENED BOTH ME AND ROOK<br/>
BAILEY WAS INSIDE WITH ACE AND OLIVE<br/>
OK JUST BE BACK BY LUNCH"<br/>
HE CALLED BACK<br/>
HE NODDED AND TOOK OF RUNNING HE RAN SO FAST HE LEFT BURNT MARK'S<br/>
BY THE TIME WE COUGHT UP WIYH HIM WE WERE COMPLETELY OUT OF BREATH<br/>
HE STARTED BANGING ON THE DOOR<br/>
TAROT OPEN THE DOOR NOW"<br/>
HE SHOUTED ENRAGED HE BANGED ON THE DOOR A FEW MORE TIMES<br/>
ALLRIGHT BOYS STAND BACK WE NODDED STEPPING BACK A FEW FEET<br/>
WHAT I SAW NEXT SHOCKED ME HE TURNED INTO JOEL</p><p>HIIIIIIIIIYEAH"<br/>
HE SHOUTED KICKING THE DOOR DOWN<br/>
WHOA"<br/>
I SAID MY EYE'S SHRINKING<br/>
FALLOW ME YOU TWO"<br/>
HE SAID STORMING IN RIGHT<br/>
RIGHT BEHIND YOU"<br/>
I SAID QUICKLY RUNNING IN WE MADE OUR WAY DOWNSTAIRS<br/>
KING/JOEL'S P.O.V.<br/>
TAROOOOOOOOOOOT"<br/>
I SHOUTED SO LOUD IT SHOOK THE WHOLE HOUSE<br/>
THEY STOPPED AND TURNED THIER ATTENTION OVER TO ME<br/>
I TURNED HEAD OVER TO MUNGO GIVING HIM A BEAT IT GLARE<br/>
HE NODDED AND RAN AWAY WHIMPERING<br/>
YOU'VE GOT TO TEACH ME THAT"<br/>
I SAID<br/>
HOW ABOUT THE NEXT TIME THEY ACT STUPID?"<br/>
I ASKED WITH A SMIRK<br/>
UH SURE"<br/>
KING WHAT BRING'S YOU HEAR?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
FIDO TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED ON THE PHONE"<br/>
HE WOKE ME UP"<br/>
SHE SAID WITH A SHRUG<br/>
I DON'T CARE"<br/>
I SHOUTED MAKING ALL THE GIRLS HID BEHIND FIDO<br/>
NOW CALL PEANUT AND APLOGISE TO HIM"<br/>
I TOLD HER SHE NODDED AND WALKED OVER TO THE PHONE<br/>
ARE YOU ALRIGHT GRAPE I ASKED MY VOICE SOFFINING<br/>
YEAH" GRAPE SAID SNAPPING OUT OF IT<br/>
THANKS FOR WATCHING THEM"<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME KING"<br/>
WELL WE BETTER GET GOING HOME"<br/>
WE?"<br/>
YEAH ME AND FIDO IT'S TIME FOR MY KID'S NAP LATER"<br/>
I SAID TURNING AROUND WALKING UP THE STEPS PEANUT'S P.OV.<br/>
LATER THAT NIGHT I WAS UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM FINSHINNG UP  MY CUSTOM<br/>
AND DONE"<br/>
I ASKED JOEY TO MAKE ME A SPARE CAT CUSTOME I JUST DIED IT PURPLE<br/>
NOW IT WAS TIME TO PUT IT ON<br/>
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE PHONE RING<br/>
EVERYBODY ELSE WAS ASLEEP<br/>
AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE THEM ESPECIALLY NOT GRAPE GRAPE<br/>
I QUICKLY RAN DOWN THE STAIRS TO AWNSER THE PHONE<br/>
HAI MOSHIMOSHI"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
HELLO"<br/>
HEY PEANUT"<br/>
HEY FIDO WHAT'S UP?"<br/>
I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THAT TOO"<br/>
EH WHY DO YOU ASK?"<br/>
KING TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING"<br/>
IT'S FOX'S FULT FOR CHASING GRAPE WITH A BO STAFF"<br/>
WHAT BO STAFF?"<br/>
YEAH HE WAS SWINGING IT WHILE CHASING HER"<br/>
OH WHICH KICK DID YOU USE?"<br/>
THE SAME KICK WEREGARURUMON USED"<br/>
WHOAHOHO NICE"<br/>
YEAH I'M SUPRISED IT ACTUALLY WORKED"<br/>
HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR COUSTOME?"<br/>
YEAH I JUST FINISHED IT 1 HOUR AGO"<br/>
THAT'S GOOD"<br/>
HOW'S YOURS?"<br/>
I JUST FINISHED IT BEFORE I CALLED YOU MY WIG FINNALY CAME"<br/>
SWEET CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT"<br/>
I TOLD HIM I GOTTA GO IT'S BEDTIME"<br/>
ALRIGHT BYE"<br/>
LATER"<br/>
ISAID HANGING UP GOING BACK UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM I JUMPED INTO BED BUT I COULDN'T SLEEP I HAD THE SAME DREAM AGAIN<br/>
CHAPTER 4 THE KARATE PUP<br/>
FOX DON'T PLEASE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE BEING BINO'S FREIND"<br/>
STUPID CAT I WAS PRETENDING NOW TO FINISH YOU"<br/>
AND LIKE LAST TIME<br/>
I WOKE UP IN COLD SWEAT<br/>
GRAAAAAAAAAAPE"<br/>
BUT THIS TIME IT WAS SO LOUD IT WOKE THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD<br/>
MOM AND DAD CAME RUNNING IN ARE YOU ALRIGHT DEAR?"<br/>
I DON'T KNOW HOW'S GRAPE IS SHE ALRIGHT?"<br/>
SHE'S JUST FINE" REALLY YOU PROMISE?"<br/>
I'LL GO CHECK ON HER DAD SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING OUT THE DOOR<br/>
A FEW MINUTES LATER HE CAME BACK IN WELL?"<br/>
SHE'S ALRIGHT" PHEW"<br/>
I SAID LETTING OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF<br/>
I'M SORRY FOR WAKING YOU UP BAKA YUME"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
STUPID DREAM"<br/>
I MUMMBLED FACE PAWLMING MYSELF<br/>
LATER THAT DAY I WAS ABOUT TO START MY WORKOUT<br/>
BUT BEFORE I COULD MY MOM WAS FOLDING TOWELS<br/>
MOM I HURRY UP I HAVE TO STRETCH"<br/>
I SHOUTED IN ANGER<br/>
PEANUT I HAVE TO DO THIS"<br/>
YOU CAN DO IT LATER"<br/>
FINE DO IT QUICK"<br/>
PEANUTBUTTER SANDWICH"<br/>
I'M SORRY MOM I'M IN A HURRY"<br/>
I SAID CALMINGDOWN<br/>
IT'S OK SWEETIE WHAT'S THE HURRY I ASKED DAD IF I COULD TAKE KARATE"<br/>
KARATE WHAT FORE?"<br/>
SHE ASKED<br/>
I HAD A DREAM TWO DAYS AGO"<br/>
WHAT KIND OF DREAM?"<br/>
INITHEHADABOSTAFFANDATTACKEDHER"<br/>
WHAT?"<br/>
IN THE DREAM HE AND THE GOOD OLD DOG'S CLUB WAS CHASING HER"<br/>
GO ON?" FIDO AND THE K9 TRIED TO HELP BUT" BUT WHAT?" BORISWASTOSTRONGFORTHEM"<br/>
THEFINNALYCORNERDHER" FOXLANDEDTHEFINALBLOW"<br/>
WHEREWEREYOU?"<br/>
MOMASKED<br/>
INSIDEPLAYINGVIFEOGAMES"<br/>
WHATWASFOXDOINGWITHIT?"<br/>
HEWASCHASINGGRAPEWITHIT"<br/>
BUT WHY ISN'T HE?"<br/>
TURNS OUT HE WAS PREATINDING"<br/>
SOIWASHOPINGCOULDITAKEKARATE?"<br/>
WELL IF YOUR FATHER SAID IT'S OK THEN YOU MAY"<br/>
SQUEEEEE ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"<br/>
I SAID HUGGING HER MY TAIL WAGGING<br/>
BUT YOU CAN'T TELL GRAPE ABOUT EITHER"<br/>
HUH BUT WHY NOT?"<br/>
I DON'T WANT HER TO HATE ME"<br/>
OH SWEETIE IT'S OK SHE WON'T HATEYOU"<br/>
WELL OK JUST PROMISE NOT TO TELL HER"<br/>
I WONT AFTER MOM'S THE WORD"<br/>
SHE SAID ZIPPING HER LIP<br/>
DON'T FORGET TO HAVE BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU GO"<br/>
HAI"<br/>
I SAID JUMPING OUT OF BED RUNNING DOWNSTAIRS<br/>
DOSE ANYBODY ELSE KNOW?"<br/>
JUST THE BIGGLESWORTH WITH THE GLASSES"<br/>
WHAT ABOUT TAROT?"<br/>
WELL HE CALLED HER  BUT SHE HUNG UP"<br/>
WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"<br/>
YESTERDAY"<br/>
WELL I'M GOING TO MARTCH OVER THERE AND"<br/>
NO NEED'<br/>
WHY NOT?"<br/>
KING ALREADY TOLD HER TO CALL HIM"<br/>
REMIND ME TO THANK HIM"<br/>
GOT IT"<br/>
OK DAD I'M READY" I CALLED FROM DOWN STAIRS I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN"<br/>
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE ON OUR WAY THERE<br/>
SO DID TAROT CALL YOU?"<br/>
YEP AND SHE APOLOGISED"<br/>
THAT'S GOOD REMBER BE NICE TO THE OTHER STUDENT'S AND TRY NOT TO SNIFF"<br/>
OK DAD I'LL TRY"<br/>
I'LL PICK YOU UP IN A HOUR"<br/>
OK DAD I SAID GETTING OUT OF THE CAR  I<br/>
WAVED TO HIM ITOOK A DEAP BREATH AND WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR<br/>
I GENTLY KNOCKED ON THE DOOR COME IN"<br/>
A VOICE SAID SO I SLOWLY OPPEND THE DOOR AND WALKED IN I LOOKED AROUND<br/>
INSTEAD OF HUMANS THEY WERE CATS THEY WERE ALL WHISPERING TO EACHOTHER ONE OF THEM SPOKE GUY'S LOOK A DOG"<br/>
WHOA AWESOME" ANOTHER CAT SAID IT WAS A ORANGE TIGER TABBY<br/>
WITH GREEN EYE'S WHAT MAY HELP YOU WITH BEFORE I WAS ABBLE TO TALK<br/>
THERE WAS ANOTHER VOICE ONLY THIS WAS MORE FAMILIAR<br/>
IT WAS BORIS<br/>
CAN I HELP YOU?" THE VOICE ASKED WALKING OVER TO HIM<br/>
BUT HEY JUST SLAPPED HIM ASIDE HARD<br/>
I RAN OVER TO HIM ARE YOU ALRIGHT I ASKED HOLDING OUT MY PAW<br/>
HE NODDED AND TOOK IT THANKYOU"<br/>
HE SAID BOWING TO ME<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME"<br/>
I SAID BOWING BACK TO HIM HE THEN TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO BORIS<br/>
BECAREFUL HE'S REALLY STRONG<br/>
DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT HIM<br/>
HE THEN TOOK OUT HIS PHONE AND DAILED THE POLICE STATION<br/>
HELLO THIS LT BILL LINDBERG"<br/>
THIS IS BLAKE A DOG NAMED BORIS IS ATTACKING MY STUDENT'S"<br/>
AFTER HE AWNSERED ALL THIER QUESTION HE HUNG UP<br/>
AND WAITED FOR THEM TO COME WALKED OVER TO THE FRONT DOOR AND OPEND IT<br/>
IT WAS FIDO FOX AND MUNGO<br/>
ARE YOU ALRIGHT PEANUT?"<br/>
YEAH BUT NOT HIM I SAID POINTING AT THE SENSEI HE HAD A LEAN BUILD<br/>
WITH SAPHIRE BLUE EYES  BUT BEFORE HE COULD DO ANYTHING<br/>
BORI GRABBED HIM NY HIS NECK CHOCKING HIM<br/>
A NASTY SMILE SPREAD ACROSS BORIS'S FACE<br/>
YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE BETTER THEN HURTING CAT'S HE ASKED<br/>
WHAT?" HURTING TRAITOROUS DOG'S"<br/>
HE SAID THROWING HIM HARD ACROSS THE ROOM I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD TO CATCH HIM  LUCKILY THE WHOLE DOJO WAS PADDED SO IF I FELL IT WOULDN'T HURT MY BACK UNFORTUNETLY I TRIPPED AND FELL  MAKING HIM LAND ON TOP OF ME MY EYES WERE SHAPED LIKE SPYRALS FIDO WALKED UP TO HIM</p><p>BORIS WE'RE GIVING YOU A WARRNING PUT UP YOUR HAND'S ABOVE YOUR HEAD<br/>
AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND"<br/>
BUT INSTEAD HE JUST SLAPPED HIM ASIDE<br/>
SOME OF THE OTHER STUDENT'S RAN OVER TO HELP HIM UP<br/>
HERE WE GOT YOU DOG"<br/>
THANYOU CAT'S"<br/>
HE SAID SMILING AT THEM<br/>
THEY SMILED BACK AT HIM<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME<br/>
NOW GET BACK"<br/>
THEY NODDED AND  STEPPED BACK<br/>
AFTER A WHILE I FINNALY WOKE UP<br/>
MEANWHILE MUNGO WAS GETTING BEAT UP BY BORIS<br/>
IT'S PAYBACK TIME FOR LASTTIME YOU TRAITOR"<br/>
HE SAID GETTING READY FOR THE FINAL BLOW<br/>
THE CAT CLEANCHED HIS FIST IN ANFER<br/>
YOU ATTACK FELLOW DOG'S HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"<br/>
THEY CAME TO YOUR AID AND THAT'S TREASON"<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME NOW GET BACK"<br/>
THEY NODDED AND  STEPPED BACK<br/>
AFTER A WHILE I FINNALY WOKE UP<br/>
MEANWHILE MUNGO WAS GETTING BEAT UP BY BORIS<br/>
IT'S PAYBACK TIME FOR LASTTIME YOU TRAITOR"<br/>
HE SAID GETTING READY FOR THE FINAL BLOW<br/>
BASTA"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
STOP"<br/>
THEY TURNED AROUND TO SEE HIM TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE<br/>
YOU ATTACKED MY DOJO THEREATEND MY STUDENTS AND NOW"<br/>
THE CAT CLENCHED HIS FIST IN ANGER<br/>
YOU ATTACK FELLOW DOG'S HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"<br/>
THEY CAME TO YOUR AID AND THAT'S TREASON"<br/>
¿POR QUÉ SOLO PORQUE SE TRATA DE AYUDARME?<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
WHY JUST BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO HELP ME?"<br/>
DUHHH"<br/>
HE SAID MOCKINGLY<br/>
SALIR AHORA"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
GET OUT NOW"<br/>
HE SHOUTED IN ANGER<br/>
MAKE ME"<br/>
HE SAID GETTING IN HIS FACE<br/>
BIEN"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
VERYWELL HE SAID A VERY FAMILIAR GRINNING SPREADING ACROSS HIS FACE<br/>
THE CAT BOWED THEN STRUCK HIS FIGHTING STANCE<br/>
GIVING HIM THE BRING IT ON HAND GESTURE BORIS CHARGED AT HIM<br/>
SWINGING HIS FIST AT HIM<br/>
BUT HE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY DOGING IT<br/>
THEN AMED A QUICK SNAPP KICK AT HIS KNESS WEAKING HIM<br/>
YOU PESKY CAT"<br/>
HE SHOUTED THROWING ANOTHER PUNCH BUT THIS TIME HE STEPPED TO THE LEFT HITTING HIS KNEE AGAIN A FEW MINUTES LATER HE BREATHING PRETTY HEAVILY FROM EXHAUSTION<br/>
YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU CAT"<br/>
HE SAID LIMPING AWAY AFTER ALL THEY LEFT HE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED OVER TO ME<br/>
HEY PUP ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"<br/>
SO WHEN DOES MY FIRST LESSON START?"<br/>
IASKED DISSZILY<br/>
PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR STUDENT I BEG YOU"<br/>
I SHOUTED BOWING SURE"<br/>
EH?"<br/>
OFCORUSE YOU CAN BE MY STUDENT"<br/>
SQUEEEEEEE ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU"<br/>
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" ISAID HUGGING HIM OH SORRY"<br/>
ISAID LETTING GO OF HIM SO WHAT MOVE AM I LEARNING FIRST ENGETSUGERI?"<br/>
UH LET'S START OFF WITH THE BASIC SIDEKICK"<br/>
HAI SENSEI"<br/>
UH WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"<br/>
SOY DEIGO"<br/>
BOUKO NO MAEWA PINATSU"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
MY NAME'S PEANUT"<br/>
I  SAID BOWING TO HIM<br/>
AFTER KARATE WAS DONE I WAITED FOR MY DAD TO COME PICK ME<br/>
SO HOW WAS KARATE PEANUT?"<br/>
IT WAS BRUTAL"<br/>
WHEN I GOT HOME I WAS SO EXHAUSTED I LANDDED FACE FIRST ON THE COUCH<br/>
WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR<br/>
COME IN"<br/>
I MUMMBLED IT WAS MAX<br/>
HOLA PEANUT WHAT HAPPENED<br/>
HEY GRAPE MAX IS HERE"<br/>
I YELLED INTERRUPTING HIM<br/>
OK PEANUT TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN"<br/>
SHE CALLED BACK SHE SAID SHE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN"<br/>
I TOLD HIM<br/>
GRACIAS"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
THANK YOU"<br/>
HE SAID SUSPICIOUSLY<br/>
DOITASHIMASHTE"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME" MAX'S P.O.V.<br/>
A FEW HOURS LATER WE WERE AT THE MALL GOING THREW THE BOOKS<br/>
SIGH IT'S TO BAD THE PRIDELAND BOOKS ARE ENDING"<br/>
I SAID FOLDING MY ARM'S<br/>
GRAPE NODDED IN AGREEMENT<br/>
I'M GLAD I CAME ALONG ON THE ADVENTURE"<br/>
YOU ARE?"<br/>
SÍ I MEAN DID YOU SEE US?"<br/>
WE LOOKED AWESOME IN OUR NINJA SUIT'S"<br/>
YEAH IT IS TOBAD THE TEMPLE IS GONE TOO"<br/>
GRAPE SAID SIGHING<br/>
WELL SINCE WE'RE HERE WE MIGHT AS WELL BUT I WAS INTERRUPTTED WHEN MY PHONE WENT OFF SO  TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND AWNSERED IT<br/>
HELLO?"<br/>
IT WAS TAROT SHE WANTED TO TALK TO GRAPE<br/>
SO I HANNDED IT OVER TO HER<br/>
HELLO?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED TRYING TO BE POLIGHT<br/>
HEY GRAPE LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND AT THE TEMPLE"<br/>
I FORGIVE YOU?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED TRYING TO BE POLIGHT<br/>
HEY GRAPE LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND AT THE TEMPLE"<br/>
I FORGIVE YOU"<br/>
UH TAROT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"<br/>
SHE ASKES CONFUSED<br/>
YEAH I'M FINE TELL PEANUT I'LL SEE HIM TONIGHT"<br/>
OK WELL DO"<br/>
THANKS BYE"<br/>
SHE SAID HANGING UP<br/>
BYE" GRAPE SAID PRESSING THE END CALL BUTTON ON MY PHONE<br/>
THEN HANDING IT BACK TO ME<br/>
THAT WAS WEIRD THEN AGAIN SHE IS A DOG AFTER ALL"<br/>
I MUTTERED ARM'S CROSSED SCOFFING<br/>
YEAH HOW CAN SHE JUST AWNSER THE PHONE AND THEN HANGUP?"<br/>
I WONDER WHAT MADE HER CHANGE HER MIND"<br/>
GRAPE SAID<br/>
PPPPPFT WHATEVER"<br/>
I SAID ARMS FOLDED WALKING OVER TO THE PRIDELAND SECTION<br/>
SOMEBODY ELSE REACHED FOR IT STUPID MUCLE HEAD POLICE DOG MUNGO<br/>
HI"<br/>
HE  SAID SMILING<br/>
WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER IN THE CAT SECTION?"<br/>
I ASKED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE<br/>
THIS IS THE PRIDELAND SECTION"<br/>
HE SAID CORRECTING ME<br/>
EXACTAMENTE"<br/>
HE GAVE ME A CONFUSED LOOK<br/>
THAT MEANS EXACTLY THIS SECTION IS FOR CAT'S ONLY"<br/>
OH"<br/>
HE SAID LETTING GO OF THE BOOK<br/>
NOW SCRAM"<br/>
I SHOUTED<br/>
HE NODDED AND WALKED AWAY WHIMPERING<br/>
AFEW HOURS LATER WE WENT BACK TO THE SANDWICH HOUSE<br/>
MAX MARVIN TIGER ZACH JOEY AND SQUEAK WERE IN THE FAMILY ROOM<br/>
JOEL/KING'S P.O.V.<br/>
I TOLD HER WHAT HAPPENED<br/>
WAIT YOU MADE HER APOLOGISE"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
I NODDED MY HEAD YES<br/>
WHATEVER PEANUT TOLD HER IT MUST REALLY BE IMPORTANT"<br/>
SOMETHING HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW"<br/>
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THE WINDOW CROSSING MY ARM'S<br/>
WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED HE DIDN'T TELL YOU"<br/>
ALL OF THEM EXCHANGED CONFUSED LOOKS<br/>
WHEN I WAS A KID MYBEST FREINDS WERE PLANNING A SUPRISE PARTY FOR ME"<br/>
BUT EVERYTIME I ASKED THEY JUST ACTED NORMAL"<br/>
AT FIRST I STARTED TO FEEL BAD<br/>
BUT WHEN I RETURNED HOME EVERYBODY JUMPED OU SHOUTING<br/>
SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY"<br/>
OH SO YOU THINK THAT'S WHY TAROT HUNGUP?"<br/>
NO THAT WAS JUST AN EXAMPLE"<br/>
TAROT HOW DID PEANUT SOUND WHEN HE CALLED YOU?"<br/>
IASKES LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER AT HER<br/>
NOW THAT I THINK OF IT HE SOUNDED WORRIED"<br/>
I WAS RIGHT IT IS BAD"<br/>
HE HAS BEEN KNOWN TO WORRY ABOUT OTHER PET'S"<br/>
TIGER SAID ARMS CROSSED<br/>
WHAT DO YOU THINK IT COULD BE?"<br/>
WHERE IS HE NOW?"<br/>
GRAPE JUST SHRUGGED I DON'T KNOW"<br/>
I TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND CALLED MUNGO<br/>
HELLO?"<br/>
HEY MUNGO IT'S KING HAVE YOU SEEN PEANUT?"<br/>
YEAH I SAW HIM EARLIER HE WAS AT THE MALL"<br/>
WAS WHERE IS HE NOW?"<br/>
I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE BORIS ATTACKED US"<br/>
WAIT BORIS ATTACKED YOU?"<br/>
YEAH AFTER WE TRIED TO STOP HOM FROM BEATING UP A CAT"<br/>
WAIT BEATING UP A CAT?"<br/>
YEAH IT WAS TORTIS CAT HE WORE SOME SORT OF M.A.U."<br/>
THANKS I'LL BE THERE SOON BYE"<br/>
I SAID PRESSING THE END CALL BUTTON JUMPING OFF THE COUCH<br/>
HEY EARL HAVE YOU SEEN PEANUT?"<br/>
OFCOURSE HE'S UPSTAIRS THANKYOU"<br/>
ISAID RUNNING UP THE STAIRS TO HIS ROOM<br/>
I GEANTLY KNOCKED ON THE DOOR<br/>
COMEIN"<br/>
HE SAID<br/>
UHH COULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR FIRST?"<br/>
OH SORRY" HE SAID OPENING THE DOOR<br/>
IT'S OK SO WHAT DID HAPPEN?"<br/>
EH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"<br/>
WHEN YOU CALLED TAROT AND SHE HANGUP?"<br/>
I'LL TELL YOU AS LONG AS YOU DON'T TELL ANY OF THEM"<br/>
CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO DIE STICK A NEEDLE IN MY EYE"<br/>
WAS THAT A HUMAN THING?"<br/>
NOPE IT'S A 90'S KID THING"<br/>
HE STARTED EXSPLAINING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED<br/>
BUT WAIT I THOUGHT"<br/>
HE WAS PRETENDING"<br/>
OH"<br/>
HOW WAS IT?"<br/>
EXHAUSTING"<br/>
HE SAID COLLAPSING ON HIS BED<br/>
BUT IT'S WORTH IT"<br/>
WHAT DAYS DO YOU HAVE IT ON?"<br/>
THURSDAYS AND FRIDAYS"<br/>
WHY DO YOU ASK?"<br/>
OH JUST CURIOUS"<br/>
COMEON THE OTHERS ARE WORRIED I'LL DO MY BEST"<br/>
HE SAID SLOWLY GETTING OUT OF BED WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR<br/>
AFTER CLOSING IT WE WALKED DOWNSTAIRS<br/>
HEY EARL HOW DID YOU KNOW PEANUT WAS UPSTAIRS?"<br/>
MARVIN ASKED<br/>
BECAUSE WHEN I WAS A KID THAT'S WHAT IDID WHEN I ARIVEDHOME<br/>
OHHHHHHHH"<br/>
WELL TIME FOR TO GET GOING GRAPE MAX SAID JUMPING OFF THE COUCH<br/>
WALKING OVER TO GRAPE WRAPPING HIS ARM AROUND HER<br/>
WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR OPENING FOR HER<br/>
AFTER SHE WAS OUT MAX SLOWLY CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM<br/>
I KNEW HE WAS DOING THAT ON PURPOSE I COULD SEE HIM GRIN<br/>
TIGER'S P.O.V.<br/>
HEY KING ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"<br/>
HUH OH YEAH I'M FINE BUT I'M NO SO SURE PEANUT WELL BE"<br/>
HE SAID TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO HIM A WORRIED LOOK ON HIS FACE<br/>
FOX ALSO NOTICED<br/>
WHATCHA THINKING ABOUT KING?"<br/>
SO YOU SAW IT TOO?"<br/>
HUH SAW WHAT?"<br/>
HE SAID TURNING HIS HEAD OVER TO ME HE GOT UP WALKING OVER TO THE WINDOW<br/>
THE LOOK ON MAX'S FACE<br/>
HIS HOUMAN FORM WAS REFELECTED IN THE WINDOW UH WHAT ABOUT THE LOOK?"<br/>
HE PLANNED IT"<br/>
HUH PLANED WHAT"<br/>
THE FIGHT AT YOUR HOUSE"<br/>
HUH WHAT FIGHT?"<br/>
I ASKED MY MOUTH FULL OF FOOD<br/>
2 OR 3DAYS AGO GRAPE WAS OVER AT FOX'S HOUSE<br/>
WHEN HE GOT THERE HE GOT UP TO HIS ROOM HE HEARD GRAPE SCREAMING"<br/>
WHAT WERE YOU GUY'S EVEN DOING<br/>
MARVIN ASKED<br/>
PLAYING TAG"<br/>
SO YOU REALLY THINK MAX IS BEHIND IT?"<br/>
WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE"<br/>
KING SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S<br/>
PEANUT JUST SAT THERE NOT SAYING ANYTHING<br/>
BUT WHY WOULD PEANUT WANT TO ATTACK FOX?"<br/>
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S<br/>
HE TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO PEANUT WHO WAS ASLEEP<br/>
YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT"<br/>
FIDO'S P.O.V.<br/>
I WAS ABOUT TO ASK WHAT HE MEANT BY THAT</p><p>WHEN I GOT A TEXT FROM SGTRALPH I GRABBED MY VEST AND GOTUP<br/>
I'LL BR BACK SOON JANA MINNA"<br/>
((ENGLISHTRANSLATION)<br/>
LATER GUYS"<br/>
I SAID RUNNING OUT THE DOOR KING'S P.O.V.<br/>
TURN'S OUT I WAS RIGHT<br/>
I SAID RUNNING OUT THE DOOR<br/>
KING'S P.O.V.<br/>
TURN'S OUT I WAS RIGHT IT WAS ABOUT GRAPE PEANUT TOOK OUT HI PAPPER BAG<br/>
HOUSEPETS LETS IMAGINATE HAH"<br/>
EVERYBODY SHEALDED THIER EYE'S FROM THE LIGHT<br/>
EVERYBODY'S JAWS WERE DROPPED  AND EYES SHRUNK<br/>
UH KING WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?"<br/>
MARVIN ASKED<br/>
STAY STILLE"<br/>
BUT MUNGO CAME IN LATE AND RAN OVER TO HIM IS EVERYTHING ALLRIGHT?"<br/>
HE ASKED BURSTING IN KNOCKING THE DOOR DOWN<br/>
PEANUT'S EYES SNAPPED OPEN<br/>
SO........IS HE AWAKE NOW?"<br/>
MARVIN ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT"<br/>
I TOLD HIM BUT MUNGO DIDN'T LISTEN PEANUT?"<br/>
HE ASKED APROTCHING HIM PEANUT SLAMMED HIS FOOT RIGHT INTO HIS STOMACH AND SENT HIM FLYING RIGHT OUT THE DOOR MUCH TO  EVERYBODY'S SHOCK<br/>
WHOA"<br/>
DID-DID PEANUT JUST SEND HIM FLYING?"<br/>
TIGER ASKED SLOWLY I SIGHED AND WALKED OUTSIDE<br/>
I WALKED OVER TO HIM AND BENT DOWN NEVER BREAK INTO A HOUSE WHEN SOMEBODY IS SLEEPING"<br/>
YE-YES SIR" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD GOOD BOY"<br/>
I SAID STANDING BACK UP AND WALKING BACK INTO THE HOUSE<br/>
HE WOKE UP IN A COL SWEAT SCREAMING<br/>
WHOA EASY PEANUT SHE'S OK SHE'S ON HER DATE WITH MAX"<br/>
I SAID TRYING TO CALM HIM DOWN<br/>
ARE YOU SURE?"<br/>
HE ASKED BREATHING HEAVILY<br/>
AT LEAST I HOPE SO"<br/>
I'LL CALL JUST TO BE SURE"<br/>
HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS PHONE PRESSING THE CONTACT PHOTO OF GRAPE<br/>
WHICH GRAPE AWNSERED HELLO?"<br/>
ARE YOU ALRIGHT GRAPE?"<br/>
HE ASKED PRACTICALLY SHOUTING IN A PANNICKED TONE<br/>
YES?"<br/>
ARE YOU SURE THERE ARE NO GOOD OLD DOG'S CLUB MEMBERS THERE?"<br/>
NOPE"<br/>
OH PHEW TELL ME IF THERE ARE OK?"<br/>
I WELL"<br/>
GREAT BYE"<br/>
HE SAID HANGING UP<br/>
SO?"<br/>
YOU WERE RIGHT KING SHE'S ALRIGHT"<br/>
SHE DON'T YOU MEAN THEIR?"<br/>
I ASKED GROWING SUSPICIOUS<br/>
OH RIGHT THIER"<br/>
HOW'S YOUR COUSTMES GOING GUYS?"<br/>
DO YOU MEAN CHOOSING OR MAKING THEM?"<br/>
I ASKED HIM<br/>
BOTH"<br/>
NO LUCK ON EITHER"<br/>
HE SAID WITH A SAD SIGH<br/>
YEAH BAILEY AND I CAN'T DECIDE EITHER"<br/>
I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BAILEY ISN'T INVITED"<br/>
WHY NOT?"<br/>
I ASKED BLUNTLY<br/>
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"<br/>
HE ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
YOU UN INVITED HER YOU NEVER DO THAT"<br/>
DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU?"<br/>
HE JUST TILLTED HIS HEAD DOWN<br/>
IT'S OK YOU CAN TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE READY"<br/>
YOU WERE HAVING THAT NIGHTMARE AGAIN"<br/>
EH AGAIN?"<br/>
YUP"<br/>
I SAID NODDING<br/>
SORRY"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KING'S P.O.V.<br/>
HEH SORRY HE SAID WITH A SHEEPISH SMILE<br/>
WAIT AGAIN?"<br/>
YOU MEAN THIS HAPPEND BEFORE?"<br/>
MARVIN AND TIGER ASKED  POPPING OUT THIER HEAD'S<br/>
FROM BEHIND THE COUCH<br/>
YUP TWICE YESTERDAY AND LAST NIGHT"<br/>
THAT'S THE SAME THING BIGGLESWORTH GLASSES TOLD ME"<br/>
MARVIN SAID<br/>
I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE WOULD BETRAY US LIKE THAT"<br/>
TURNS OUT HE WAS ONLY PRETENDING TO QUIT THE CLUB"<br/>
BUT WHY?"<br/>
MARVIN ASKED CONFUSED TIGER JUST SHRUGGED AND WENT BACK TO EATING<br/>
JATA'S P.O.V.<br/>
MEANWHILE ME AND THAT FOX<br/>
WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED<br/>
WERE STILL IN OUR HOMESSTILL RECOVERING FROM OUR LAST BATTLE BACK IN THE CNTCNT STORY ARC<br/>
I WAS BACK IN MY ROOM LAYING IN MY BED ON THE PHONE WITH THEM<br/>
KUSŌ. SONO CHĪMIFANTAJĪ<br/>
(ENGLISHTRANSLATION)<br/>
CURSE THAT TEAM FANTASY"<br/>
JESSAI NI KARERA WA CHĪMU O IMĒJI"<br/>
(ENGLISHTRANSLATION)<br/>
ACTUALLY THEY'RE TEAM IMAGINATE"<br/>
DAMARE. ANATA GA WATASHI O TADASU HŌHŌ"<br/>
(ENGLISHTRANSLATION)<br/>
SHUTUP. HOW DARE YOU CORRECT ME"<br/>
I SHOUTED INTO MY PHONE<br/>
OK OK SHE"<br/>
GRR...I'M VERY ANGRY AT THEM imp (Jata)<br/>
(KARISHAD) SAMEHERE"<br/>
WE HAVE TO CREATE A MAGNIFICENT PLAN (Jata)</p><p>KARISHAD IN CAJUN FOXS VOICE IT WON'T BE THAT EASY"</p><p>SO WHAT'S YOUR PLAN?"<br/>
IASKED<br/>
SO WHAT'S YOUR PLAN? :v (Jata)<br/>
WHAT WERE THEY WHEARI G WHEN THEY DEFEATEDYOU</p><p>THIS IS CAJUN FOX BY THE WAY"<br/>
CAJUN SAN"<br/>
UMM.....LET'S SEE....(Jata)<br/>
JATA SENDS PICTURES I OF POWER'S RANGER'S<br/>
(CAJUN FOX) GASP"<br/>
SO...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE WEARING?"<br/>
I ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
(CAJUN FOX)<br/>
KNOW THEM WE FOUGHT THEM"<br/>
CAJUNFOX THEY'RE CALLED THE POWER RANGERS"<br/>
HE SAID<br/>
HA...WHAT A PATHETIC NAME rofl<br/>
I SAID FALLING OFF MY BED ROLLING ON THE FLORE LAUGHING<br/>
(KAT'S VOICE)<br/>
TAKERU AND TOPCAT USE TO BE ONE"<br/>
KATS SAID<br/>
OHHHHHH"<br/>
ISAID EMBARRASSED<br/>
DON'T WORRY I HATED THEM TOO"<br/>
HE SAID<br/>
WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON THEN"<br/>
BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEFEAT THEM WITH THIER RANGER POWERS?"<br/>
KARIRISHAD ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
KATS SNAPPED HISHIS FINGERS<br/>
OF COURSE"<br/>
KAT'S GO ONLINE AND ASK WHAT'S THE JAPANESE WORD FOR MASKED RIDER"<br/>
EH MASKED RIDER?"<br/>
I ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
TRUST ME"</p><p>SEVERAL HOURS LATER I FINNALY FOUND IT<br/>
IT SAYS KAMEN RIDER"<br/>
I TOLD THEM<br/>
AHHHH THE MASKED RIDER"<br/>
OH WHAT DOES HIS RIDERFORM LOOK LIKE?"<br/>
I ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
HE SENT US A PICTURE OF HIM<br/>
JATA LOOKS CLOSELY BUT THAT'S NOT HIM"<br/>
JATA NO THEY LOOK DIFFERENT"<br/>
KARISHAD MUCH DIFFERENT"<br/>
thinking thinking (Kat)<br/>
KATS THEN WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE?"<br/>
(JATA  SENDS HIM VIDEO OF THEM) THIS"<br/>
(KARISHAD)<br/>
PAY CLOSE ATTENTION<br/>
TO 1:40-1:4 &amp;1:46"<br/>
OHH thinking, THEY'RE AMAZING AND COOL (Kat &amp; Karishad)<br/>
(JATA)<br/>
THIER CALLED KAMEN RIDER FAIZE"<br/>
(KARIRISHAD) KUGGA"<br/>
(MAX) AND AGITO"<br/>
JATA IN HIS BATMAN VOICE HOW DARE YOU JOIN OUR CONVO YOU TRAITOR"<br/>
NOW NOW EASY YOUR HIGHNESS HE MUST HAVE A REASON TO JOIN OUR CONVO"<br/>
KATZ SAID ARMS FOLDED<br/>
UM CAN YOU ALL TELEPORT TO MY ROOM IN A FEW MINUTES?"<br/>
KATS I'D LOVE TO"<br/>
MAX HEY DAD IS IT OK IF I BRING JATA AND KAT'S KARISHAD AND CAJUN OVER?"<br/>
SURE THEY CAN COME OVER"<br/>
MAX THANKS INTO PHONE HE SAID YES"<br/>
WE  ALL TELEPORT TO THE FRONT DOOR<br/>
MAX'S P.O.V.<br/>
MY DAD AWNSERED IT  HEY MAX YOUR FREIENDS ARE HERE"<br/>
HE CALLED TO ME I'M COMING"<br/>
I SAID RUNNING DOWN THE STEPS<br/>
COME IN"<br/>
THEY ALL WALKED INTO THE HOUSE AND HEADED UP TO MY ROOM<br/>
KAT SAID DOWN ON MY COUCH<br/>
I WALKED UPSTAIRS UP TO MY ROOM SHUTTING THE DOOR</p><p>AND GOT DOWN ON THE GROUND KNEELING NINJA STYLE<br/>
PLEASE SIR MAKE ME ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS"<br/>
HUH?"<br/>
I CAN'T TAKE BEING A RANGER ANYMORE PLEASE MAKE ME KAMENRIDERAGITO"<br/>
NO"<br/>
JATA SAID COLDLY BUT KATZ CONVENCED HIM<br/>
KATS CAJUN FOX GET THEM THIER BELTS"<br/>
YES SIR"<br/>
CAJUN FOX SAID WALKING OVER TO MY CLOSET<br/>
UHH WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE?"<br/>
CAJUNFOX ASKED<br/>
UM MAX WHAT DO DO THEY LOOK LIKE?"<br/>
SO I WALKED OVER TO THEM HOLDING UP MY PHONE<br/>
SHOWING KATZ A PICTURES OF THEM TRANSFORMING<br/>
AHH...I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"<br/>
CAJUN RETURNED WITH OUR  BELTS"<br/>
JATA'S P.O.V.<br/>
HERE"<br/>
HE SAID TOSSING US OUR BELTS<br/>
WE EACH TOOK ONE I GOT THE FAIZE BELT KARISHAD KUGGA BELT  AND MAX THE AGITO BELT KATS NOW SAY ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE<br/>
ALL 3 OF PUT ON OUR BELTS<br/>
THEN ALL OF US DID OUR HENSHIN POSES<br/>
HENSHIN"<br/>
WE ALL SHOUTED<br/>
KATZ AND CAJUN HAD TO SHEALD THIERE EYES<br/>
WOW THIS TRANSFORMATION IS SO COOL sunglasses  (Jata)<br/>
SOHOW DID TK AND THE DIGIDESTIEND MEET THE MASKED RIDER?"<br/>
IASKED HIM UH I'LL TELL YOU LATER BUT FOR RIGHT NOW"<br/>
BUT WE WERE INTERRUPTTED WHEN HUCKLEBERRY CAME INTO VIEW<br/>
YOU REPORT"<br/>
I SAID POINTING AT HIM<br/>
THIER PLANING  A TRIP TO JAPAN"<br/>
A TRIP TO JAPAN HUH?"<br/>
I ASKED GRINNING<br/>
YEUP THE HOME OF TAKERU"<br/>
HOWEVER YOU'LL NEED A COSTUME"<br/>
WHAT'S HE GOING AS?"<br/>
I ASKED CROSSING MY ARM'S<br/>
TAKERU OF COURSE"<br/>
ISEE WELL THEN I GUESS I'LL GO AS ASH KETCHUM"<br/>
FIDO'S P.O.V.<br/>
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SANDWICH HOUSE<br/>
WE WERE GETTING READY TO LEAVE<br/>
OK EVERYBODY READY TO GO?"<br/>
PEANUT AND GRAPE'S DAD SAID<br/>
YUP"<br/>
WE'RE ALL READY DAD"<br/>
PEANUT SAID GIVING HIM THE THUMBS UP<br/>
I CROSSED MY ARM'S NODDING IN AGREEMENT<br/>
ALRIGHT THEN KID'S NOW OFF TO BED EVERYBODY"<br/>
HAI"<br/>
WE ALL SAID<br/>
WAIT WHERE'S FIDO WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?"<br/>
BINO'S P.O.V.<br/>
BACK AT MY HOUSE I WAS ON THE PHONE WAITING FOR KEYBOARD<br/>
SHE FINNALY AWNSERED HELLO?"<br/>
IT'S ABOUT TIME WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"<br/>
LET'S GET GOING"<br/>
WAITDAD HEY PEANUT WHEN'S THE TRIP TO JAPAN AGAIN?"<br/>
IN15 DAYS"<br/>
OH THAT'S RIGHT"<br/>
WELL AT LEAST WE'RE READY'<br/>
HIS MOM SAID SHRUGGING<br/>
TRUE"<br/>
SO WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?"<br/>
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE DOORBELL RING<br/>
I'LL GET IT"<br/>
PEANUT SAID WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR AWNSERING IT<br/>
IT WAS DALLAS AND LESTER<br/>
HEY GRAPE IT'S THEM"<br/>
I MUTTERED UNDERNEATH MY BREATH GLARING AT THEM<br/>
KONICHIWA TO YOU TOO"<br/>
DALLAS SAID SMIRKING<br/>
AH GRAPE JUST AS BEAUTIFUL AS EVER"<br/>
UH THANKS DALLAS"<br/>
SHE SAID LIGHTLY BLUSHING<br/>
SO GURĒPU CHAN YOU EXCITED FOR THE TRIP?"<br/>
YUP THINK THEY HAVE ANY BOOKSTORES?"<br/>
MAX ASKED<br/>
IF THEY DO I HOPE THEY HAVE PRIDELAND BOOKS"<br/>
GRAPE SAID EXCITELY<br/>
PRETTY SOON THEY STARTED LAUGHING<br/>
HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO"<br/>
UH DID WE SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
VERY FUNNY"<br/>
LESTER SAID AFTER HE STOPPED LAUGHING<br/>
IT'S GOOD THING YOU HAVE US AROUND TO HELP"<br/>
DALLAS SAID TAKING HER HAND<br/>
NOW LET'S GO SEE HOW YOU DID"<br/>
HE SAID RUNNING WITH HER UPSTAIRS<br/>
KUSO ̄ SORE GA OMEMIE"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
CURSE THAT GEEK"<br/>
I GROWLED THREW GRITTED TEETH CLEANTCHING MY FIST IN ANGER<br/>
DALLAS'S P.O.V.<br/>
HEY UH GRAPE CHAN WELL BE OK IF I SAT IN YOUR BED?"<br/>
SUREE GO-AHEAD"<br/>
OK SHOW ME YOUR COUSTOME"<br/>
I SAID LAYING DOWN ON HER BED<br/>
RIGHT"<br/>
SHE SAID WALKING OVER TO THE CLOSET PULLING IT OUT<br/>
AHH SATOSHI FROM SEASON7 NICE"<br/>
THANKS WHAT ARE YOU GOING AS DALLAS?"<br/>
HEH WATASHI GA ANATA GA TAZUNERU NO O MATTE IRU NODESU"<br/>
ISAID LAUGHING CROSSING MY LEGS<br/>
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"<br/>
IT MEANS I'VE BENN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK"<br/>
I SAID GETTING UP OF HER BED<br/>
HAUSUPETTODARASU KOSUCHŪMUCHENJI PURAZUMA DAN"<br/>
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)<br/>
HOUSEPETSDALLAS COSTUME CHANGE TEAM PLASMA<br/>
I SAID GIVING MY CALLOR A FLIP<br/>
TADAN SEKUSHĪ O O SAGASHIDESU KA?"<br/>
I ASKED STRIKING MY FINNAL POSE WINKING AT HER<br/>
UHUH"<br/>
SHE SAID BLUSHINGSLOWLY NODDING<br/>
I TRIED MY HARDEST NOT SQUEE<br/>
ARIGATOU"<br/>
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR<br/>
AND ANOTHER VOICE IT WAS PEANUT<br/>
I'LL GET IT"<br/>
HE SHOUTED COMING DOWN STAIRS TO AWNSER THE DOOR<br/>
IT WAS THE SAME CAT I SAW DURING THE RIVAL  FIGHT WITH HIM<br/>
WHAT'S UP MARVIN?"<br/>
DO YOU HAVE ANY #069af3 COLORED PENCILS<br/>
EH?"<br/>
PEANUT ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
AZURE COLORED PENCILS"<br/>
HE REPEATED<br/>
OHH WHY DO YOU ASK?"<br/>
I'M WORKING ON A SIDE PROJECT"<br/>
PEANUT'S P.O.V.<br/>
OH HANG ON I'LL CHECK"<br/>
I SAID TEXTING MY DAD<br/>
I WROTE HEY DAD DO WE HAVE ANY AZURE COLORED PENCILS?"OR<br/>
HE TEXTED BACK SEE FOR YOURSELF"<br/>
TRY ALEXA"<br/>
MARVIN SUGGESTED<br/>
GOOD IDEA HEY ALEXA WHERE ARE THE COLORED PENCILS?"<br/>
BUT SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA<br/>
ME AND MARVIN JUST SHRUGGED<br/>
WELL THIS SUCKS"<br/>
I SAID FOLDING MY ARM'S<br/>
WHY DON'T WE GO LOOK FOR THEM OURSELVES?"<br/>
MARVIN SUGGESTED<br/>
AND JUST HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?"<br/>
MAYBE GO LOOK FOR IT?"<br/>
A VOICE SAID WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE JOEL STANDING BEHIND US<br/>
HEY JOEL HOW WAS PRISON?"<br/>
I ASKED WINKING AT HIM<br/>
MEH HOWEVER IT DID HELP ME THINK"<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME"<br/>
PETE SAID POKING HIS HEAD IN<br/>
SO WHAT'S GOING ON?"<br/>
JOELL ASKED CROSSING HIS ARM'S IGNORING HIM<br/>
I'M LOOKING FOR A AZURE COLORED PENCIL FOR A SIDE PROJECT"<br/>
MARVIN SAID<br/>
EH A SIDE PROJECT?"<br/>
JOELL ASKED TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER ME<br/>
APPARENTLY"<br/>
I SAID WITH A SHRUG<br/>
SOUND'S LIKE FUN CAN I HELP?"<br/>
HE ASKED MARVIN NODDED HIS HEAD YES<br/>
OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I KEEP THEM IN MY ROOM<br/>
I REMEMBERED SNAPPING MY FINGERS<br/>
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD HIS ANNOYING VOICE<br/>
EH SIDE PROJECT?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED COMING INTO VIEW<br/>
THIS SIDE PROJECT?"<br/>
HE ASKED WALKING INTO VIEW ARM'S CROSSED<br/>
IT WONT HAPPEN TO ENVOLVE ANIME/TOKUSATU WILL IT?"<br/>
WHAT IF IT DID?"<br/>
I ASKED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE<br/>
HMM WELL IF IT DID I'M IN"<br/>
ME AND MARVIN BOTH EXCHANGED LOOKS OF CONFUSION<br/>
IN WHAT?"<br/>
I ASKED CONFUSED<br/>
UH IN HELPING OF COURSE"<br/>
IN HELPING WITH WHAT?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED WALKING OVER TO US<br/>
JUST MY LITTLE SIDE PROJECT"<br/>
SOUNDS FUN"<br/>
SABRINA SAID WITH A SHRUG<br/>
CAN WE HELP TOO?"<br/>
GRAPE ASKED<br/>
I WAS HOPING YOU'D ASK"<br/>
HE SAID GRINNING<br/>
SWEET SO WHAT CAN WE HELP YOU WITH?"<br/>
KING ASKED EAGERLY<br/>
DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SPANDEX SUITS?"<br/>
MARVIN ASKED ME AND THE REAST OF US NODDED<br/>
MAX AND MARVIN TOOK OUT THIER PHONES CALLING THIER PARENT'S<br/>
HELLO DAD CAN YOU BRING ME MY BLUE MORPHSUIT?"<br/>
SURE MAX ANY REASON WHY?"<br/>
JEFF ASKED ON THE OTHER LINE<br/>
IT'S FOR A SIDE PROJECT"<br/>
I'LL BE THERE SOON MAX"<br/>
GRACIAS PAPA ADIOS"<br/>
MAX SAID HANGING UP<br/>
SO WHY THE SPANDEX MARVIN?"<br/>
WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE PLAYTHE HERO AND VILLAINS?"<br/>
MARVIN ASKED WE ALL NODDED OUR HEAD'S YES<br/>
SO WHO'S THE HERO?"<br/>
FIDO ASKED CROSSING HIS ARM'S<br/>
SERIOUSLY WHY ASK IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOU"<br/>
UH ACTUALLY IT'S MAX"<br/>
EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"<br/>
WE ALL RESPONDED COMPLETELY SHOCKED<br/>
YUP"
HE SAID SLOWLY<br/>
SO WHO'S MY GIRLFRIEND?"<br/>
MAX ASKED HAND ON HIP THE OTHER AT SIDE<br/>
GRAPE OF COURSE"<br/>
MARVIN SAID 
THEN I'M DEFINITELY IN"</p><p>MAX SAID GIVING PEANUT HIS CHESAHER CAT GRIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ANOTHER STRANGE DREAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GRAPE'S P.O.V.<br/>
THEY ALL SHOUTED STRIKING THIER FINAL<br/>
TEAM POSE</p><p>AFEW MINUTES LATER I STARTED TO FEEL WOOZY SO I FAINTED<br/>
FORTUNATELY PEANUT CAUGHT ME AND CARRIED ME BACK HOME</p><p>THE NEXT DAY I WOKE UP IN MY ROOM PEANUT WAS STANDING OVER ME WITH A WORRIED LOOK ON HIS FACE 
GOOD MORNING GRAPE CHAN ^___^"
MORNING PEANUT UH WHAT TIME IS IT?"
7:30 AM"
HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?"
UHH SINCE BED TIME HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"
A LITTLE DIZZY TO BE HONEST"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>